


alphabet soup

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Series: Alphabet Soup [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Cars, Character Death, Cuts, Death, Eating, Emetophobia, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gore, Gun Violence, Guns, Hospitals, Hotels, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt!Rami, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Logan (2017) Spoilers, Mutants, Mutation, Near Death Experiences, No Slash, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Shopping, Spoilers, Stealing, Theft, They Are Kids, Violence, Wings, Wounds, bullet wounds, car, mentioned - Freeform, mutants!au, sick, teen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Mutant!Au (you don’t need to know anything about x-men to understand dw)Rami, a homeless, teenage mutant would never have guessed that he would be happily surrounded by his own kind, who loved and supported him. But he didn’t think he would be dragged away from them so soon either.But hey, his life was never normal, and anything could’ve happened at a mutant flight club.
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Rami Malek, Rami Malek & Logan Howlett (X-Men)
Series: Alphabet Soup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093970
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	1. the great protector

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! Before we start y’all need to know some background to understand this
> 
> If u know about Ben Hardy being in X-Men Apocalypse, or are an x-men fan + have seen Logan (2017) you’ll know most of what’s happening, but if u don’t thats alright! I’m here to explain it all lmao dw! It doesn’t follow the story of both X-Men Apocalypse or Logan (2017), just the characters are from the movies + some of the plot is based around them, but again u don’t have to know anything about X-Men to read this, so please don’t let this put u off!! 
> 
> But for ground understanding, ur gonna kinda need to know this stuff:
> 
> (If u don’t want any small spoilers for the characters, that’s alright! U can skin to the fic if u want!)
> 
> Angel/Mutant!Ben & teen!mutant!rami & mutant!joe & mutant!Gwilym 
> 
> No slash between all four of them, rami is a minor 
> 
> Angel/Mutant!Ben - he’s basically Archangel (/Warren Worthington) in this, with the wings and all (bare in mind I haven’t watched the full film, just clips of Ben playing the role, so I’m going off of my depiction of Angel + Ben himself)
> 
> Teen!mutant!Rami - Rami’s 16 because I said so (+ I think it would be fun to have a ‘kid’ in this series as such) and he has healing factors as his mutation. He ran away from home when his parents had called the police to get him taken away when his mutation started to show (He had healed Sami’s sickness accidentally) and has been living homeless since he was 14. Now, he has started to bet on mutant fights for money, although he hates them. 
> 
> Mutant!Joe - He can form anything he wants: Food, clothes, comics, weapons, anything. Although the more he forms can take away his energy, which he needs to rest to restore. His parents are weary of his mutation, but support him none the less. He is 18 and best friends with Gwilym. 
> 
> Mutant!Gwilym - Can form any animal he chooses. This also can drain his energy. He can make fictional and real animals/beings. Although it’s not mentioned, Brian May is his father (because he could be so happy to have a mutant son that helps animals :3)
> 
> PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS FOR ANY WARNINGS!!!!!
> 
> The first chapter isn’t as bad, but please PLEASE do read them so u know what will happen in the future in terms of triggers tHANKS
> 
> I hope u enjoy this chapter! See u at the bottom lmao

Although clubs like this already had a horrible stigma: gangs, drugs, illegal activities, those empty words they were taught at school couldn’t be compared to the real thing. The people there, crowding around the massive, poorly built, iron cage, all seemed the same: Definitely gone to prison at least once in their life, definitely didn’t know what deodorant was, and they definitely weren’t people Rami wanted to know personally.

Worming his way through the crowds to get to the front the first time was hell. He was in near tears when he almost get an elbow to the face for the fifth time in a row, and had even resorted to crawling to the front, and climbing back up to stand and watch, at the very front... right where the blood sometimes splattered onto your face, or one of the loosing mutants would be thrown to the barbed iron (Electric. It was fully electric, although the mechanics were completely wrong and sparky anyway) fence and zapped straight through their bodies, never to see the light again as they got carried off by the buff looking humans who had Permian their scowl marks etched into their faces. 

The winning mutant, a blond with flimsy, tattered wings, stood in the centre, arms up as he turned to adore his crowd cheering so loud for him. Rami bet on him without a second thought. 

He had scourged up every penny he got the last few weeks, going without food once again, to hopefully get enough money to buy himself decent food, or maybe some new clothes, or maybe- 

The next mutant was thrown in, a blue skinned, tail flickering mutant that looked oh so scared to be there. The winged mutant, Rami forgot his name, maybe it started with an A? was up top on the protruding bars that held the place up together. He was out of the blue mutants eye. 

The blue ones eyes darted about, quick and laced with fear, as the crowd laughed and booed, and Rami guessed that it only enlarged the blonds ego. He swore the blue mutants eyes locked his own, if only for a second, and Rami felt himself pulling his tattered sleeves over his hands consciously. He couldn’t know, he blended in well enough. His mutation was easy to hide, easy to keep under prying eyes, he couldn’t know. Could he? 

His mantra of questions was cut short when blondie jumped down and started the fight, egging the audience on to more screams that crackled at Rami’s ears. but blue mutant just- poofed. 

Now, he was poofing to place to place everywhere, going from one bar to another, then the next, then the last one he had been on, in a bomb of firework-like explosions before he landed a hit to blondie, who stumbled, and charged straight into nothing when the poof appeared again. Blue mutant was’t trying to fight though, he was trying to escape, and Rami couldn’t blame him. A fleeting thought came to his head, for one moment: What age do you have to be too cage fight? And then another straight after that: Do they care? He guessed not, just as quick as the question came along. 

More poofing, more of blondie getting angry, (Which, okay, maybe Rami had to stifle a laugh at) until blondie was body slammed straight into the electric fence, just in front of him. He jumped back along with the other people, who went silent in an almost comical way, before he peeled off like glue on the back of his hand off of the fence, and thudded straight onto the floor in a small puff of dust. Rami rushed to the edge, baring in mind not to touch the wires, and watched as a few flimsy feathers were brushed off of the bony wings. Which, yeah, Rami felt bad for laughing now. Blondie could be in a same situation as he was: homeless. Rami reminded himself why he was here anyway, and humbled himself. 

Then, sirens, blasting straight from the tops of the speakers that held the obnoxious presenter mans voice once before, and everyone went running. Everyone went scattering away like fly’s, a few pushing Rami harsh in their haste to fend for themselves. Not the loyal types, and Rami hated people like that. Rami watched as blondie watched. His eyes were going over each person that just... fled. He didn’t think they cared properly, did he? No, that was mean again. 

Then, his eyes landed straight in Rami, and Rami was captured in his intense gaze. He couldn’t move, feet stick stuck to the ground below him, hands still fiddling- Oh a new thread has come off, might as well divide all of his attention to it as he pulled on it gently, yeah, that was a good idea-

“Get our of here, kid!” Blondie yelled, his accent a mix of both American and British that laced together. His voice was deep, and he sounded tired, and fed up, and annoyed, and just right pissed off “Kid! I said, bugger off!” He yelled back after no response. 

Rami opened his mouth to speak, looking up at him, but nothing came out “I- uh- wha-“ 

“Oh for- y’know what, fuck it.” The blond mumbled, and flew up, straight in front of Rami, the cage separating them “What’s your name, kid?” 

“Uhm-“ Rami stumbled, taking a tentative step backwards, arms curling up to his chest instead of resting in front of his stomach. 

“‘Um’? Your parents were shit at names” The blond grinned, as if he was, y’know funny, and Rami’s felt himself needed to gag. 

“That’s not my name” He mumbled out, because how was he supposed to let that bad joke slip? He couldn’t, he really couldn’t. 

“Well,” Blondie smirked, perfect teeth flashing in the horrible lighting set up. His wings were still flapping away, sending a breeze over Rami at least a few seconds a minute “What Did they call you?”

“Rami” He refrained from the last name, because stranger danger, he was living on the streets at sixteen, he was the embodiment of unsafe living. 

“Rami, huh?” Blondies smile softened around the edges “Cool, nice and short, I’m Angel, as you already know” 

“No, I-I didn’t actually-“ Idiot. He’s gonna rip you through these bars and eat you for breakfast- 

“Oh? You bet on blue clues over-“ Angel, an odd name, truly, glanced over his shoulder and- 

Blue mutant was gone. He probably poofed away. 

“Yeah, probably kid” Blondie said absently, and Rami flushed. Thinking out loud, you were fucking think out loud, you- 

“I’m glad, fucker obviously couldn’t fight,” Angel turned back to Rami, and grimaced “God, I should probably stop swearing in front of you, your like, twelve” 

Okay, what? 

“Twelve? Excuse you I’m-“ Rami started, but was stopped when Angel held a finger up to signal silence. The sounds of pattering feet sounded from the balcony above Rami, and Rami looked up uselessly as the sound caught his attention quick. 

“Shh.” Angel said quick and short, and Rami gave a curt nod in response, which he was sure Angel didn’t even see, because he was already starting to make his slow way up to the next balcony ‘floor’ as such, wings gently flapping behind him. One was damaged, it wasn’t as strong as the other. Maybe... 

Angel lunged suddenly, and the sound of punches and muffled yelling was sounded until nothing. Rami started standing with his head held high, ears pricked to the noises above him. 

Angel came back down soon enough, more blood on his hands, a few splots on his cheek, as he flapped downwards, but this time curled around so he was now on the balcony next to Rami, who stared at him in both wonder and apprehension. He just killed a man, had probably (defiantly) killed more before. 

“This ain’t no environment for a twelve year old, I’ll walk ya’ home, cool?” Angel said with a softer smile, no more evil, ego filled, villain grins. He started walking back down into the main building, and Rami followed after him quick. Why he was so drawn, he couldn’t place a finger, but he knew he already trusted Angel, even with the... killing a man just above him, incident that only occurred a few minutes ago. 

“I’m not twelve,” Rami said behind him, ducking under the flimsy wings to walk at Angels side instead of behind him “And I don’t have a home”

“Okay that’s two lies in the same sentence, where do you live?” Angel repeated, his tone laced with agitation. 

“I’m not lying!” Rami himself was starting to get pissed off “I’m not twelve and I’m home-“ 

“Oh for fuck sakes, shut the fuck up-“ Angel was about to start yelling, but someone jumped down in front of them. Two people actually, both boys. One ginger, the other a brunette. The brunette was tall, like 6’2 tall, and the one next to him looked taller than Rami, but ginger. He couldn’t tell if they were mutants or not. If they were, they had hide-able mutations. 

“Behind me.” Angel ordered, flapping his wings open as he took a stance. Rami ducked under and hid behind Angels body, not wings. He pressed close to his back, breathing heavy. Did Angel know these guys? Were they mutant hunters? Is that was the sirens meant, and that’s why the crowd went running?

“Who are you lot, then?” Angel asked with an obvious sneer in his tone. So he didn’t know them. Rami didn’t feel any less frightened. 

“Let’s start with why you’ve got a kid with you, Archangel?” One of them, Rami didn’t bother guessing, sneered back, and by the flex of Angels muscles, he didn’t appreciate being spoke to so rudely. 

“None of your business, ginge” Ah, so the ginger was speaking. Low blow, Angel. Rami felt the need to peek over (or... under) the wings to see what was going on, but Angel had said to hide, and hide he shall. He wasn’t risking anything. His mutant was easy to hide, yes, but he was smart enough o know that healing mutants went for a high price. 

“It is if your smuggling kids now” Ginge-r, spoke back, the sound of him taking a step forward echoed the rickety metal floor. Rami stepped back slightly with a curt gasp, and Angel turned around to look at him with conceded eyes. 

“You okay, kid?” One of the guys beat Angel to the question, and his wings flexed again in irritation, and he glared at them. 

“Uh-.. uhm..” Rami glanced between Angel and the floor “I’m... okay?” Because what else was he supposed to say? 

Apparently not that, but the annoyed look Angel sent him, and the frantic speaking of the two guys up ahead trying to soothe Rami because apparently he was oh so scared in their eyes. Of what, he was unsure. 

Angel turned back to the two in front of them, and his wings flexed outwards in threat, covering Rami more. Rami stepped closer to Angel again, this time he was pushed up against Angels back, hands tucked up to his own chest as he breathed heavy. The two other guys were yelling, Angel made a yell, his wings expanding in threat, and they went running. 

Angel stayed still for a moment, probably until they turned the corner, before his wings relaxed and he turned around quick, grabbing Rami by the shoulders and getting in his face, somehow not being whacked by a wing when he turned. 

“You’ve got to go, alright? Don’t worry about me, just go home” Angel said quick, the sounds of the two running down the hall still echoing to their ears “Go!” Angel pushed him gently, making Rami stumble, but his hands kept on his shoulders. He didn’t want to let go. 

Rami looked over Angels face. Fear. He was scared... for Rami? Himself? Either way, he was definitely bricking it. Maybe he knew who the ginger and the tall one worked for. And maybe Angel knew that Rami was a mutant and that they would hunt for him too. 

Well.. if he knew then it wouldn’t hurt too..

Rami brought his daintier, smaller hands up to Angels wings gently, movements small and slow so Angel didn’t suddenly pull away... or kill him. He gently rested each palm on each wing, that fluttered and shook under his hold, but not pulling away. Rami closed his eyes, yet still aware of the prying eyes Angel held on his face, and concentrated. Just like he did with Sami’s illness... Get rid of it. It’ll go if he focus’ enough... get it away. 

“Kid,” Angels bigger hand placed itself on his cheek, and Rami opened his eyes, the thought of failure clouding over his head. 

“I’m-“ Rami was about to apologise- But Angels wings were perfect. They were a fresh white, no feather out of place, none falling off, they were perfect. 

“Your a mutant, then” Angel said quietly, and Rami nodded slightly. Angel smiled gently and pat his cheek softly “Yeah, me too” 

“Never would’ve guessed it” He joked slightly, turning to face Angel with a cheeky grin. Angel snorted back and pulled away with a ruffle to his dirt matted curls. Angel pulled him under his arm with a grin, freshly healed wings fluttering happily behind them as they started their way down the hall again. The exit wasn’t far from what Rami had remembered when coming into the place, so they wouldn’t have far to go. 

“So,” Angel broke the silence a few steps into their track “I guess your not actually twelve” 

Rami shook his head with a grin “No, I’m sixteen, just really short” He shrugged slightly with a grin “And I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t have a home” 

“Shit kid..” Angel complained “Your parents mutant-phobic?” 

“If you want to call it that..” Rami shrugged, his smile dropping “Had to, uh, leave my twin brother- he- he wasn’t mutant, so...” He sniffled slightly and tried to subtly wipe his eyes with his tattered sleeves. 

Angel pat his shoulder gently, kissing his teeth “Sorry bud, that’s tough” They rounded another corner, and soon enough they were at the exit door. Rami stopped for a moment, Angel stopping also to look down at him. “You alright?” 

Rami shook his head slightly “Those people..” Angel huffed out as he rolled his eyes, and Rami’s face went serious “Do you know them? Are they-“ 

“I thought they were these people, a group, I’m sure they are supposed to be good guys, you’ve probably seen the comics of them, but to people like us, their the bad guys. You-“ Angel sighed, his hands clenching “You can’t stay with me because of those people, alright? They’ll take you away from me as soon as you get attached. So-“ Angel- sniffled? “So you can’t stay with me, alright?”

Rami took it in for a moment, observing Angels face before “No” 

Angel looked stunned for a moment, looking over Rami’s form “No?” 

Rami nodded once “No. Are you really going to leave a sixteen year old on his own?” Rami pulled That card “With the knowledge that I’m literally homeless?” 

“Kid- don’t- don’t start this” Angel complained out, going over to the door to push on it, but it wouldn’t budge “Great. Why won’t it-“ 

“Angel, please!” Rami tried again, rushing to Angels side and grabbing his upper arm “You have to let me come with you, I’m a kid, you can’t leave me!” 

“-maybe it’s a pull?” Angel tried pulling the door “Nope..” 

“Angel!” Rami yelled

“Shut up!” Angel yelled back, turning to push his hands off his arm “Alright? Just shut up!” 

Rami stood shocked for a moment, before huffing out in annoyance and going up to the door “Push.” He said, and both he and Angel shoulder checked the door open with a swing, Rami almost falling onto the floor if Angel didn’t grab the back of his shirt and lift him to his feet. 

“Good job ki-“ Angel smiled, until he looked up at the surroundings, and “Fuck.” 

“What?” Rami brushed himself off before looking up to see- 

Humans, pointing guns straight at Angel, who was still gripping the back of Rami’s shirt. The flashlights, though, were trained on both Rami and Angel, a few humans talking into their comms that laid in their shoulder pads. Rami glanced between the gun men, those in the cars, and then up at Angel, who gripped his shirt tighter as he too glanced around the humans. Stupid, idiotic humans. 

“Angel-“ Rami started, but a bang was heard, and soon enough Rami was flown off his feet, as if gravity left his body. He shut his eyes tight, unsure of what was going on, before his senses came back to him, and there were more gun shots. 

“Kid!” Angels voice sounded so close yet so far, and when Rami opened his eyes, he saw that they were in the air, Angels wings flapping behind him, soaring through the air as they dodged from the bullets flying past them. Rami was held in a bridal style carry in Angels arms, and he refrained from looking down as he held in his screams. Screaming wouldn’t held Angels case, so he tried to shut up. 

“I’m- I’m okay!” He yelled, the wind so loud in his ears it almost hurt, like a slap straight to the side of his head. He curled his body inwards, arms wrapping around Angels neck, trying not to get in the way of his wings, lest his arms get in the way and effectively make them lose their rhythm and they both fall to their death. 

But they didn’t, they kept soaring up, bullets still flying straight past them, but Angel knew his wings, and he was able to swift past them quickly and efficiently. 

At least for a few moments, until Angel cried out in pain, and Rami felt a pinch to his back, that slowly turned into a burn all the way up his spine, and the gravity went odd for a moment more, and he was stuck in a haze. 

All was peaceful, except the pain in his back, but he was sure it would pass. Angels arms weren’t on his anymore, he hoped he was okay, maybe they were-

Falling. He was falling. That was the feeling. Falling.

“Kid-... Kid, you-... I’ve got-... kid I’ve...” Angel must’ve been trying to catch him, but Rami couldn’t open his eyes let alone try to reach up and grab Angel. But he knew he needed too. But his back- and the wind- the wind kept him under its spell. He couldn’t move. His body was just... numb. 

He tried to feel the hand grab his wrist, but he didn’t. 

When Rami came too, the first thing he heard was yelling. No gunshots, no explosions, no bombs, just yelling. He couldn’t place the voice, couldn’t even place it to be recognisable. He really just hoped they were nice... and not those people Angel- 

Angel.

Rami gasped as he shot himself up, pulling himself out of that haze and looking around frantically. There were a few different people, a few rushing to his side and grabbing his arms to force and push him back down, but he didn’t see them, he saw Angel, looking at him from the corner, a bandage wrapped around his lower part of his upper arm, concern and fear laced in his eyes. His mouth was moving, gesturing his non bandaged arm towards Rami, who gave a wail as he reached out for Angel. His eyes still hazy, he saw Angel started to move, he swore he did, but he stopped mid step, looking as if someone had pulled him back by the wrist. 

“Hey, hey kiddo, your alright, just- just sit back down” A guy next to him, who had a strong grip on his smaller upper arm, his hand wrapped all the way around his bicep as he pushed him back down “There, okay just, stay still” He sounded annoyed, and Rami felt slight please as he kept up his cry’s and full body shakes to annoy the man more. And the fact that he was terrified and if he stopped struggling he thought he might literally die. 

“If you didn’t yell at him, he wouldn’t be like this!” Angel, that was definitely Angel, yelled from further away, and Rami lifted his hand up for Angel at the sound of his voice. 

“Shut up, Warren” The guy, still grabbing onto his bicep, yelled back, and Rami stopped his violent kicking for a moment. Warren? 

“Ohh” The guy let go of Rami’s arm, and sounded pleased “This is awkward” Rami couldn’t help himself, he lifted his leg up in a strong kick straight to the guys abdomen, who spluttered and curled into himself with a groan. Rami opened his eyes, pushed past the other people still talking over him, and he rushed to Angels side, who knelt down to huddle him into his arms with one arm, the other, that was cuffed to a bar behind him- wait. 

Rami pulled away from the embrace to look over Ben’s cuffed wrist, then looking up at Angels face, who grinned at him as if he was embarrassed. 

“Are these the people?” Rami whispered gently to Angel, who gave a curt nod. Rami nodded also, and glanced down at his arm, and went to wrap his hands over the bandages, but Angel stopped him by grabbing his wrists with a shake of his head. Of course, he couldn’t show his mutation. Not in front of Them. 

Speaking of Them, one of the people cleared their throat behind Rami, drawing both Rami and Angels attention to him. The guy, a buff, muscled, tall brunette, definitely a mutant with his build and scars, and a beard, was looking between the two of them awkwardly. Angel wrapped an arm around Rami’s upper chest when he turned around, so they were chest to back. Rami placed his hands over Angels arm as they both gave a look to the guy. 

“That’s Logan, also known as wolverine” Angel mumbled, and Rami looked over his shoulder at the blond 

“Wolf? Did he decide that?” Rami asked, trying not to grin. Angel only shrugged, and they were interrupted by Wolf-...Logan calling out to them, annoyed 

“Hey- would ya stop that?” He complained, and Rami couldn’t help himself when he spoke back. 

“Stop what? We are just talking” Rami complained, his normal shyness not appearing. He had Angel to protect him now, right? 

Angel snorted above him, and Rami couldn’t help but grin happily up at the blond, who gave him a reassuring wink. 

“Okay that’s- stop it.” Logan complained again with a grumble, making both Angel and Rami snicker at the mans annoyance “Your both acting like kids. Rude kids. When we helped you, both, your repaying us like-“ 

“‘Helped us’?!” Rami practically yelled back “You were shooting at us!” 

“No-“ Angel started, but Logan cut in rudely. 

“No bub, that was the swat team.” Logan informed with a tone you may use with younger kids “And believe me when I say every mutant hates them.” 

Fuck, they knew. They new he had a mutation, why else would Logan say that? Angel must have only realised now too as he wrapped his arm around Rami’s chest further and squeezed him close, his wings flapping loudly at each side in reaction. The cuffed arm pulled tight on the cuffs, making a loud clanking echo from behind them. 

“Whoa, whoa” Logan said, the other people coming closer, a few with their hands up, ready to start their mutation, probably, whilst one put a hand on Logan’s shoulder gently to steady him. Logan himself got into a stance, legs apart, shoulders strong and broadened by force. Asserting dominance. He saw a threat, and was going to fight it. 

“Settle down, Warren” One of the women, a ginger, called from Logan’s side, glancing between Angel and Rami fleetingly. 

But there they went again, with the Warren shit. 

Angel practically growled above him, something snapping behind them. Rami turned to see the metal handcuffs broken off of Angels wrist, and then he was pushed violently behind Angel, hitting the back wall with a thud as Angel bounced with a cry of anguish. 

Rami slid down to huddle his knees to his chest, moving to the very corner of the room- a hospital wing from the looks of it- as Angel attacked Logan, who pushed him right off him, and suddenly had knives in his hands? Rami would not have taken him for someone to use knives and to hold them in such a weird way. 

Angel had fallen to the floor, and Logan was now pinning him down, knees digging into each wing to keep him down as he lifted the knives up with a yell and- 

“No!!” Rami yelled loudly, jumping up from his huddled place to run and jump straight into Logan’s back with a scream, wrapping his hands around Logan’s neck and squeezing as tight as he could, teeth bearing as he practically hissed our breaths, squeezing as tight as his hands, that didn’t even wrap around the mans neck completely, could allow him. 

Logan choked for a moment, before two hands tried to grab him, one person trying to grab the back of his shirt to pull him off of Logan, off to the side, and the other being Logan himself, a knife nicking him on the arm as he grabbed and threw him off of his back, Rami’s back hitting the wall with a thud, effectively making a small crack where he had landed. He thudded back onto the ground and coughed out vigorously, chest heaving from the temporary winded feeling. 

Pain washed over him for a moment, that haze coming back quick, but the adrenaline of the sound of thumping boots coming closer made him shoot up quick, grabbing onto Logan’s ankle with his hands first before sliding his whole body on the floor to wrap itself around his ankle and taking a bite of the mans calf, his legs lifting up to whack him behind the other knee, making Logan fall onto his back with a crack and a groan. Rami screamed and crawled over Logan’s body, lifting a small fist to land it right on Logan’s face when- 

A hand clamped over his own, and he expected to be thrown across the room again, grabbing onto Logan’s shirt with his free hand in preparation... but Logan wasn’t there. He opened his clamped eyes and looked at where he had been kneeling on Logan. Nothing. 

Rami looked up to the person holding his clamped hand, and he saw a man he hadn’t seen before. He was bald, and in a wheelchair. How he got here, Rami was unsure. Maybe he was a mutant too? And could teleport? But where was Logan? 

“It’s okay, my child, all questions shall be answered,” The man smiled gently, not a sense of anger on his face as he helped Rami stand onto his shaky legs. The pain in his back was still there, and he winced every time his breathed. Maybe he broke a rib? “Violence is not the answer here, my child, now, let’s walk” He smiled and let go of Rami’s hand as he started to move towards the door.

Rami looked around once more, and didn’t see anyone else. Angel was gone. Oh god what had he done- 

“You have done nothing, my child” How- “Everything shall be answered. This way” The man exited the room, and Rami followed after him with one last fleeting look around the room. He didn’t even notice that the pain in his back to chest was already gone. 

He caught up to the man quick, who was already making his way down the long hallways. They were painted a stark white, bright and formal. Maybe this was a fancy mutant prison, and he was high as fuck on some shut he was doped up with. But that didn’t explain the fight. 

“You are a curious one.” The man observed, and he turned to smile at Rami. He didn’t return it. “You want an explanation.” It wasn’t a question, but Rami nodded anyway. 

“Well, I am Charles Xavier, a mutant, like you.” Rami stopped, and Charles turned to him, his smile not falling “Its alright, your safe here, everyone else is just like you”

“M-mutant?” Rami asked gently, his voice breaking slightly from the screaming earlier. 

Charles nodded curtly “Yes, mutant.” His smiles still didn’t fall “I know your mutation, that’s technically my mutation” 

“What? Healing or knowing?” Rami asked, and started to walk again, Charles at his side. 

“Knowing, my child. I know things. And you, your very wise. Especially for your age. A temper, maybe, but wise, and strong, and an obvious fighter” Charles observed, and Rami didn’t know how to feel. Violated?

“So..” Rami observed over the place “This isn’t real. It’s in my head” 

“This interaction, yes, this hallway is though. And so was that hospital room” Charles stopped for a moment. They were at the end of the hallway, and at the end of the hallway there was a window that overlooked a greenland. A garden, as such, pathways and neatly cut bushes followed along to a woodland, fluffy clouds in the sky that went unmoving, no birds flying in their own formation. Total silence. 

“I’m sorry..” Rami mumbled after a while of just... looking “F-for the fight.” He mumbled his finished sentence even quieter. 

Charles only nodded once “Your sincere. It’s alright, my child. You reacted out of protection. Your close to Warren, Hm? Oh, right, yes you don’t know, ‘Angels’ real name is Warren. Angel is merely a nickname. A nickname I guess is for those close to him” Charles answered the question Rami didn’t have time to think aloud. 

“Your a strong mutant” Rami observed with good intentions, and Charles chuckled gently. 

“Yes, that’s something you could say” 

“What-..” Rami looked back down the hall, specifically at the door they had exited from “What’s happening in there, f-for real?” Rami turned back to Charles. 

“The fight is breaking up, Warren is worried for you, as you’ve just gone limp. Logan feels bad, the others are yelling at him, nothing special” Charles said as if it was nothing. 

“I’m limp?!” He couldn’t help but exclaim in shock “Jeez..” He huffed “Can.. can I go back?” 

“Of course. I’ll be coming down soon after you wake, to explain and sort things out.” Charles said with a nod, bringing a hand to his temple for a moment, he Rami grabbed his wrist gently and pulled it away, just to ask one last question. 

“Your their leader?” 

“Of sorts, it’s a school, this place, I run it, so in a sense, yes” Charles responded, Rami nodded and let go, and he closed his eyes. 

Once he opened them he shot up with a gasp, coughing slightly as all the sounds and taste of blood caught up to him. Yelling, Angel was yelling, Logan mumbled something that sounded like ‘Oh thank god’, and the door opened not so long after. Charles sent a smile to Rami, and started to explain, whilst Angel held Rami close to his chest. 

There was talking, and Angel left soon after, carrying Rami out.


	2. is that what i’m supposed to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think I’m the only one who likes this fic, but I’m still gonna post all the chapters because: 
> 
> A) someone might come and actually like it too 
> 
> B) I love this fic too much not to post it lmao

Angel explained everything as they sat outside. Angel knew his way around, and Rami wondered if he was taught by Charles years back. Or at least went to the school. They sat on one of the benches outside, watching as the birds flew around the trees, Rami making a few jokes about Angels’ family members which earned him a push to his shoulder. 

“How’s your back?” Angel asked as he pulled an apple out of nowhere, splitting it in his hands easily and passing it one half to Rami, who took it happily. He hadn’t had a proper meal in a while. 

“‘S good, doesn’t even hurt” Rami toon a bite of the apple, and reached a hand back to gently rub at where the pain used to be. Maybe he had healing abilities himself, not just on others. “Are you okay? Can I fix your arm?” 

“Sure, kid” Angel turned, his apple still in his mouth as he pushed the bandaged arm towards the younger. The took the apple from his mouth with the opposite hand. 

Rami placed his own hands on the bandages, concentrated, and soon enough, the bandages were falling to the floor to reveal the blonds pale, untouched skin. 

“Y’know, you didn’t have to do what you did,” Angel said with disappointment laced in his tone. Rami snapped his head to him “Y’know, attacking a guy more than twice the size of you” 

“He was going to stab you,” Rami said as if it explained all “I was supposed to let him?” 

Angel sighed, “Wouldn’t be the first, kid” He ruffled his hair gently with a sad, non convincing smile, looking down at his apple. 

“Sooo...” Rami broke the silence “‘Warren’?” 

“Yeah alright, at least my name’s not ‘Rami’” Angel teased, and Rami fake gasped, placing a mocking hand over his chest in fake disgust 

“How dare you!” Rami giggled out, Angel laughing at him fondly. Angel turned his head, and his smile fell 

“Ah shit,” Angel said quietly “Remember those guys, kid?” He nodded his head towards- 

Ginger and tall guy, from last night, were walking towards them at each other’s side, whispering a conversation before they got to them. 

Both Angel and Rami stared with raised eyebrows as they got closer, until they stopped a foot away from them both. 

“Hi, uh, we know you two don’t like us, at all, after last night, but we wanted to clear our case” Tall guy started, whilst ginge nodded along next to him. 

“We didn’t call the feds, we’re mutants ourselves, so we would never throw our own kind under the bus, and we want you both to know that,” Ginge continued, “And, we got you these” The ginger put a hand behind his back, and when he pulled it away, it revealed a few new pairs of clothes “Because your shirt is tattered, and, well Warren I don’t think anyone that goes to the club has ever seen you not in your tank and bottoms” 

Tall guy nudged Ginge in the side at that, and Rami refrained from bursting out into laughter. Angel glared at both of them, stood up and got closer, before snatching the clothes out of Ginge’s hand 

“Thanks” Angel spat out, and threw the clothes over to Rami, who caught them happily. He started to go through them whilst he let them argue it out, picking up the new jumper and smaller pair of jeans and putting the other stuff to the side with a grin. He held the jumper up so it unfolded by itself, and he looked it over. It was a dark red, a maroon more like, and Rami already loved it. He twisted it up and held it to his chest, to look down at it to check if it suited him. A mirror would’ve been better, but this would have to do. 

It was nice, it suited him well, and was oh so soft. When he looked up to call his thanks, he saw that all three of them were watching him. Rami gave a flustered smile at them and a small wave, Ginge waving back slightly. A silent conversation in thanks. 

Angel and Rami stayed fat the school for a while longer, and actually became friends with Gwilym and Joe. Gwilym was ‘tall guy’, and he was so cool, in Rami’s eyes. He had the ability to create any animal he wanted. Gwilym and Rami once almost spent a whole day creating and looking after a few caterpillars as Gwilym told tales about him saving depopulation of two different kinds of animals before, and Rami had ate up the story’s with wide grins and hands cupped as Gwilym laid a ladybug into his palms. Gwilym almost made a dinosaur one time, which got them into so much trouble, but was definitely worth it. They got to see a T-Rex. And reprimand was nothing compared to that. 

And Joe, who was ‘Ginge’ was so funny. He had the ability to make whatever he wanted. Angel had made the joke of saying he ‘had Gwilym’s mutation but on steroids’, which Rami had laughed at for almost an hour straight. Joe and Rami had gotten into a lot of trouble in the few weeks they spent at the mansion. They messed with Logan’s shaving cream twice, each time changing it from shaving foam to whipped cream. But they didn’t just use Joe’s mutation for bad, they used it for good too. They helped a mama bird once feed her babies, and had actually did something nice to Logan once by Joe making Rami a ‘Im sorry for biting and strangling you!’ card, which all of the teachers at the school had deemed ‘oh so sweet’ and Logan had even given Rami a pat on the head in thanks. 

Angel had come clear with the ‘Warren’ thing, and said that Warren was a fake name, and that his real name was Ben. It suited him, Rami was sure, but Ben was Angel in his mind, and he didn’t change it. The others did, but Rami had the luxury of calling him Angel. 

Everything was peaceful for the few weeks. Of course settling in was rough, but once they had, they didn’t want to leave. Rami and Angel had separate rooms right next to each other in the school, given to them by Charles, who had taken a liking to Rami since his first day in the mansion, treating him as if he was his own son. But the man still claimed he had no favourites... with a wink to Rami straight after. 

But, all nice things came to an abrupt end soon enough, and their nice things came to an end during breakfast one morning. The four boys always sat together for every meal in the lunch hall, on their own separate table as the talked about whatever hot news was circling around the school, or the family drama or stories from either Joe or Gwilym, or maybe they would just test out their powers for a bit until they had to go either to lesson (Joe and Gwilym) or to just mill around the place (Angel and Rami: who weren’t going to start classes until the next term. They would be in different classes, because of their ages, but they were both so excited for it anyway) 

But, instead of getting to talk about whatever popped into head, they were cut short when the lunch halls doors were slammed open, gunshots firing straight through the windows that clattered down in glass shards, screams filling the hall, and the boys looked between each other before ducking under the table quickly, all holding onto each other in some way or another. More gun shots, and more screams were heard. Then yells, and calls of robotic like voices through comms, and then- 

Silence. Rami snapped his eyes open, and once again, everyone was gone. Including the boys. Including Angel. Charles was nowhere to be seen though, not from under the table, so he suspected this was something else entirely. Rami slowly peaked his head out from under the table, and he saw a hall. Not the lunch hall, an olden times dancing hall. He climbed out from under the old lunch table, and turned back around to look at it, only to see a fancy dining table with a long white sheet cloth. No lunch table, no boys. 

Rami glanced behind him to look at the dance floor, that filled with people all dancing excitedly as old 50’s sounding music played in the background, a soft cracking hum or a record against needle. Rami was stood dumbfounded for a moment before he started to walk into the centre, hands clenching and unclenching in an overwhelming feel of confusion. 

He looked around frantically at the crowd, trying to look for Angel, or Gwilym, or maybe Joe. But his friends were nowhere to be seen. The crowd closed in, getting closer and closer, and the music started dimming, and the laughter turned to screams and his ears starting ringing and oh god it was going dark only for- 

Rami to awoke with a jolt. Gun shots. People yelling. His ears picked it up quick. He had passed out, and was now being carried by- Angel- running down the hall, Gwilym and Joe running behind them. In front of them, Logan led them along with many others down the halls, getting his knives (Knife hands. Not just knives. He learnt that a week in) out to attack the people in the protective gear who held the big guns. Rami hid his face when splatters of blood went everywhere, effectively into Angel’s chest, and Angel hoisted him up gently in his arms before they picked up the pace. 

Rami felt them take a sharp turn, and everything behind his closed eyes turned dark. The sounds of people crying, others whispering, others swearing under their breath was heard around him, but Rami didn’t dare make a peep. He stayed completely still, holding a breath as he stayed close to Angels chest for protection. 

“Okay, this way” Logan whisper yelled, and a swift breeze of air went past Rami and he shivered gently. Logan must’ve ran past them. They were moving again, and Rami took a peak at the crowds following Logan up ahead, Joe and Gwilym by Angels sides, not taking a second glance at the others around them, just looking straight forward to the crowd, determined. Everyone had blood on them, splatters or cuts or gun wounds, they all had them somewhere. Rami could help, as soon as they were safe, he promised, he would fix them all. 

At the thought, Rami turned to look over Angel of what he could see. He tried to look at Angels’ wings without his curly hair getting in the way of Angels view up ahead, and saw the small nick on the tip top of his right wing. Each wing was splayed out behind Gwilym and Joe, yet not in the way of anyone else, just resting protectively behind the two. Rami couldn’t reach the nick now, so he checked Angels face to see a few bruising scrapes on his cheek. Rami brought a hand up and healed it quick. Angel gave a small smile without his eyes, which only glanced down at Rami for a moment before he turned back to his serious demeanour. Rami nodded slightly back in response. They couldn’t speak, not now. 

They got to proper, natural light pretty soon, and were rushed out by Logan herding them out at the door, keeping an eye before catching up the rear. Rami watched in fear as everyone made their way out of the mansion and down to the lakes that laid past the river. They had been on the other end of the river together a few times for mini picnics in between Joe and Gwilym’s classes, but on this side laid safety boats, that people were already getting into. 

Angel gently set Rami down whilst people rushed to the boats, kneeling down in front of the younger and holding his face firm, eyes glancing over his body “Are you alright?” He asked, no emotion spared. Rami nodded, and Gwilym and Joe both asked him as well, to which he nodded both times again. 

Logan came jogging past them, patting Angel on the back gently as he went, drawing their eye. He beckoned them over to the last few boat, everyone else already departing or having departed, leaving a few extra boats after the one Logan hopped into. Angel lifted Rami up again, holding him so he was almost draped over his shoulder, but Rami lifted himself upwards and held his upper half up, and watched as the building way up ahead, just past the trees and smoke, got further and further away from them. He thought about those who probably hadn’t escaped, those who had probably been killed, and couldn’t help but grit his teeth. 

He was set down gently into the boat, Angel, Joe, Gwilym and Logan getting in, before Logan and Gwilym started the back engine up, and they soon got away. Down the river, into the seas. Logan knew where he was going, as did the students. They had drill classes about this every few weeks. 

Rami sat on the wooden bench with his hands tucked into his lap gently, Angels hand resting on his shoulder, squeezing gently, as he casted his eyes downwards. Gaze blank, head filled with remorse and guilt. 

They made it to the small safe house soon enough, it nearing dark once everyone was safely tucked into the underground bunker. It had boxes of tinned foods, a mostly-working light system, and mattresses laid down on the floors to serve as beds. Some who were lucky got battered old blankets as soon as they picked mattresses, but Joe made blankets for everyone anyway, so the old were thrown out and the new were kept. 

They were hugged up together now, shivering in the cold of the bunker-like-safe house, because apparently blankets didn’t do shit in this place; whilst Angel was off talking to Logan for a moment. Rami was sure both Joe and Gwilym were asleep, Rami scooted out of their hold and down the mattress, pulling his jumper back into place (The one Joe got him) before making his quiet way up the stairs and opening the entrance door to see Angel and Logan talking. Not fighting for once, just talking. Rami stayed silent for moment, observing. 

“-You know who they were?” Angel asked, as he leant up against one of the trees. Logan was standing with one hand in his pocket, the other nursing a cigarette in, pulling it up to his lips for a moment to inhale the ‘cancer stick’ as his father used to call it. 

“I have an idea, and you won’t like them” Logan said back, huffing our the smoke. Rami stepped slightly closer, barely making any noise. 

“And I don’t think we should be talking this shut with kids around” Logan’s voice picked up, turning his head to Rami, who gasped and looked between him and Angel, who was staring at him with a small grin. 

“Sneaking around?” Angel asked gently, before waving him away with a hand gesture “Go, back to sleep” 

“I’m not twelve.” Rami grumbled with a small smile, stepping outside completely as the door behind him closed shut with a soft click “I wanna know” 

“No-“ Angel started, and Logan sighed, taking another drag. 

“No kid, you don’t need to know, so back in. Go” Logan said as he huffed out more smoke as he spoke, and Rami cringed slightly. He hated those things, and couldn’t see why people would choose to use them so often. He understood addiction, but why get hooked anyway? 

“No,” Rami said, defiance laced in his tone “I’m old enough to know!” 

“It’s not that your not old enough,” Logan stood out the cigarette, and made his way to Rami, towering over him. Angel stepped forward gently, but stayed back none the less. A big change from the first time they met. “It’s that if I have to tell you, I have to tell everyone, and we have other people who escaped into another bunker, or wherever the fuck who I would have to tell also, otherwise, it ain’t fair, huh? So, what makes you so special that I need to tell you and just you?” 

Rami was stood dumbfounded, glancing over at Angel, who beckoned him away gently, and looked back at Logan, who raised an eyebrow. Rami huffed, turned around and opened the door again, making his way down the steps, and flopping down onto the mattress again in annoyance. Neither Gwilym or Joe awoke, but Joe’s arms wrapped around Rami’s form to get a bit of extra warmth from the other. He fell asleep soon after, ticked up and still annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das it!! I hope u enjoyed, if u read it lmao 
> 
> I hope anyone that is reading does like it, and if u did like it pls comment-


	3. what if all this counts for nothing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO LIKE THIS :DD
> 
> It makes me so happy that SOMEONE likes this as much as I do lmao 
> 
> I hope those who r reading like this chapter too!! :))

They stayed at the bunker for a few more nights, until they were ambushed during the night, and a dead body had laid over the four of them once Logan had sliced it to mere pieces. Blood splattering and spewing out onto them had been enough to send them into shock. Angel had been the one to snap them out of it when they needed to escape shortly after. 

Logan, once having killed most of the ambushers, the ones that got inside, anyway, had been the one to get them to start running. The sounds of helicopters sounding from above them as they ran as fast as they could through the wooded area. 

Angel and Rami held hands as they ran, Logan sprinting just behind them, Joe and Gwilym by their side once again. There was no time to check in on each other, or the people around them, like the secret hall down the mansion, it was run or die trying. Angel wasn’t going to let him die, Rami knew that, and Rami did know how to fight, and he was fast enough to be able to keep up with the others, it was just so hard after being in shock from the bodies (Headless, blood seeping bodies) having stumbled backwards and fell straight onto him and the boys. He had let out a scream, and pushed it off with mighty kicks as hard as he could. 

But now, he was running for his life. And fuck if he died trying. That wasn’t an option. Only living. Living and escaping and getting away with the boys and- 

Gwilym stumbled, and Rami caught sight form the corner of his eye, and he stopped, foolishly, he stopped, and let go of Angels hand to rush back. Gwilym was screaming bloody murder, blood spitting out from his lower back as he laid face down, screaming into the dirt below him. They nicked him, straight through, the blood from the hit dyeing his shirt in a tie-dye of messy bloody red. Rami glanced up, at the slowly, yet fastly approaching men, and took the chance. Hands over Gwilyms back, pushing down, only gently, concentrating, and he was healed. Gwilym shot up like a spring, screams dying to a halt, throwing Rami over his back as he found his footing underneath him and caught up to the others.

They were coming closer, so very close, if they were to shoot, they could’ve got both of them. Rami could see their numbers on their gear, 1A35226, they were chasing them. Rami leaned backwards, twisting his spine to yell out 

“Joe! Make me a gun!” He yelled to the ginger, who formed it quick, no questions asked, turned around quick to throw it to the youngest. Gwilym caught it, and handed it up too Rami. He took it, watched as Joe started to face the right way again, and kept running, before turning himself, and aiming. 

1A35226 was down with one shot. Rami aimed again, this time at another numbered sicko. 2A59566. They went down. They started to slow down, and when Rami shot his third, he could no longer read their numbers. He stopped shooting, but kept the gun close to his chest, observing around as they kept running. A watchful eye. 

They ran for an hour more, stopping only when too many of them got tired. Logan allowed them to stop quick as Joe made everyone bottles of clear water to refresh themselves. Rami stayed under Angels wing, curled into him as they both sat on the massive tree stump. Gwilym was on the floor by Angels’ leg, keeping a reassuring hand on his foot as he panted over his water. Rami still held the gun tight in his grip, his breathing laboured. 

“Give” A hand shoved itself into his face, and Rami startled slightly, as did Angel by his side. They both turned up to see Logan, panting as well, with a plastic water bottle gripped in the other hand, unopened, with his eyes trained on the gun. 

Rami sat still for a moment, before looking down at it. He had killed three people, shot them dead. Or at least shot them. Wasn’t that the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do? He felt wrong, vile, he wanted the gun gone and burned. 

Rami lifted the gun into Logan’s hand, and he snatched it away, stepping backwards and facing away from them as he took it apart expertly. That didn’t shock Rami, Logan looked the guy to know his way around a gun. 

“Now,” Logan turned back to Rami as Joe sat next to him, also getting covered by Angels wing, who was too tired to complain in the joking way he did “Don’t you ever try shit like that again, okay?!” Logan yelled, his voice going hoarse, and Rami jumped, as did Angel, who leaned forward, wings flexing in threat. Logan didn’t take the bait “Don’t you ever try to fucking make a gun,” He looked to Joe with a pointed look, then turned to Rami “And kill someone with it” 

Rami stood on wobbly legs “I-.. if I hadn’t fucking shot them, we all would’ve been dead! Or fucking experimented on, or god forbid sold to the highest bidder! I literally just fucking saved your life, you prick!” Rami yelled just as loudly back to Logan, who looked a little stunned at Rami’s reaction. Angel stood too, placing a hand on Rami’s shoulder. A silent conversation: If you want to repeat the hospital wing, I’m there with you. 

“Yeah, but your a fucking kid! Your sixteen for fucks sakes, not some war hero! You shouldn’t have to kill a fucking person for your own fucking protection!” Logan yelled back, turning away to grip his hair “Fuck!” He yelled, because he could. 

And, oh. Logan wasn’t angry at Rami. He was angry at the situation. Angel stood down, wings relaxing, no more threat, and Rami rushed towards Logan, once close enough, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close. Logan broke down to his knees, and Rami moved to Logan’s front to hug him properly, not letting go. Logan’s breathing went laboured and shaky, but he calmed down soon enough, and he lifted his head to look at Rami, who smiled slight and sad. Logan gave a curt nod, and ruffled Rami’s hair gently. 

“Your a good kid, kid” Logan observed, and Rami shrugged slightly. Logan’s grin grew and he stood properly, nudging Rami by the shoulder gently towards the other boys. Rami got the message and went back over to Angels side, curling up under his wing. Joe had made both Gwilym and himself a large blanket that the wrapped around each of their own shoulders as they sat on the floor. Logan observed them for a while, before going further out the woods to lookout. 

It got dark soon, and there was no reason to start trecking again, so they laid down base camp (i.e, their blankets, bags as pillows, and made a log fire Joe helped make the best he could. He was already so tired, so when Joe lit the fire and almost passed out, Logan had a rant for him to have a rest)

They still didn’t know where they were going yet, as Logan hadn’t disclosed the information. Rami wondered if he knew himself where he was leading them all. 

Now, Rami was laying on the floor, his blanket draped over all four of them all huddled up together. Rami laid on his back, a few twigs digging into fantom cuts and bruises as he gazed up at the stars. He couldn’t sleep, although he was exhausted, his brain wouldn’t shut down for the night. Wouldn’t take him into a dreamland where everything was perfect, it stayed in the real world, where he, and many others, were running from hunters. He tried to cry at the thought, the idea that people like him were being sold off to the highest bidder at an auction with the type of people that wouldn’t be there just to receive a fancy overpriced vase or olden-times dinner set. A sale filled with the bad type of people, the people who believed you could just buy people, mutant or not, the type that saw those that differ from their own evilness weak. Rage overcame him at the thought of those people. 

As Rami looked up at the stars, his eyes lulling his brain to rest for a few hours, he unclenches his hands and took a breath, before falling into a dreamless rest. 

They started trecking the next morning, Logan leading them all way up front. They were missing a few from the run the other day, and Rami sickly hoped they had died in the bullets raining down on them, and hadn’t been captured well and fit. Nobody would take an ill or injured mutant. Regardless, Rami, Angel, Joe and Gwilym stayed at the rear end, lagging a few steps behind the rest. If the situation was any lighter, he was sure the walk would’ve seemed like a field trip, an excited, calm walk through the woods for a class. 

But the situation was not that, and nobody was excited, or even calm. 

Everybody was on edge, anxious, and maybe even a little frightened. Any sound, any twig snapping, any bird chirping set someone in their group off. Those who had their friends with them were huddled up close to each other, seeking comfort in somebody just as traumatised as themselves. Those who had been separated, by death or the ambush at the mansion, huddled their own arms close to themselves, breathing shallow in their empty space. You could be alone in a group of people, he had heard his Mama say once, and he now understood the meaning. 

Rami was so very grateful to have his friends, by his side, and well. Of course Rami would’ve jumped high at the opportunity to help, but he was selfishly glad he didn’t have to. Helping Gwilym was a risk and a half, and he didn’t want to take another risk like that again. But he would, Oh he would. He would stop in the middle of anything to help one of the other three. He would keep them safe and healthy even if he died trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAS IT for this chapter at least lmao 
> 
> Please tell me ur reactions to this one!! I can’t wait to show u all the rest lmao
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow!! :))


	4. everything i’d thought i’d be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me realising these chapters are getting shorter as it goes on- 
> 
> THE NEXT FEW ARE LONGER I PROMISE!!! pls keep reading and I hope u like the rest of this!! :))

They walked for days, almost a full week, before someone snapped throwing their belongings down onto the ground with a harsh thud. Rami had turned around with furrowed eyebrows, the other boys following his line of sight. 

Aaron McCusker, a boy just one year older than Rami, his ability being able to control the grounds and the weather if he tried hard enough, was the one that started the ruckus, glaring straight at Logan’s back, who still hadn’t turned around. 

“I’ve had enough” Accent thick, Aaron complained loudly, heaving breaths making his chest quiver. 

“Yeah, me too, bub” Logan complained also, still walking as the rest of the group stopped, glancing between the two. 

“Where the fuck are we going?” Aaron yelled, Logan stopping to give out a sigh, turning around, finally, to see the questioning, tired, and annoyed faces of mutant teens. 

Aaron stomped his way over to Logan, wiping his nose with a. Sniffles as he stood up close to Logan, the others all whispering to each other in quiet gossip. Rami and the others stood off to the side, observing without a peep. 

“Tell me where the fuck we are going,” Aaron practically growled out, and Logan sighed again, then taking in the sudden punch to his chest with a stumble backwards. They all gasped, watching with fleeting eyes between each other, Rami even gripping onto Angel’s arm in shock. He knew what Logan could be like in a fight having seen it first hand. 

But Logan didn’t fight back, didn’t yell at the others as they started to shout their own complaints, Aaron’s till throwing fists as he breathed heavy and teared up. 

Only when Aaron broke down did Logan start talking. Logan, exhausted, tired, frustrated Logan, took a breath, a pause, before piping up “You finished?” Those who yelled, nodded, some rushing to Aaron’s side to help him up. “Good. Can I explain now?” They nodded again. Logan nodded also, before climbing up onto a bolder-like-rock to gain everyone’s attention. 

“Right,” He started “I don’t have any clue where we are going” Everyone broke out into complaints. Again. 

“Fuck” Angel mumbled as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, Gwilym and Joe looking between each other with the same look of ‘What the fuck’ on their faces. 

“I knew it” Rami mumbled, glancing up at Angel as he absentmindedly copied his posture. Like a little brother imitating his older brother. 

Angel looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow “Yeah? You had a feeling the whole time?” He teased gently, tiredly. They were all so exhausted. 

Rami nodded “Yeah, had once since we started moving again” 

Angel nodded once, before delving into another conversation, the complaints and Logan trying to calm them all down fading to the background. 

“Hey,” Angel looked back, eyes looking away but still focusing on Rami “You were really brave during the run, going to save Gwilym like that, I thought...” Angel trailed off for a moment. 

When he let go of Angels hand. He thought- “I died” 

“Well, not died, I know you can’t die because your, like, a little spitfire with your mutation but.. I thought you got hit, at least. And I-.. I did turn back. You didn’t see but I-“ Angel sighed and looked down “I looked back to see if you were dead on the floor, and I told myself, if you were, I would pick you up and-...”

“And?” Rami said gently, coming to stand in front of Angel, who looked down at him with glassy eyes and a quivering lip. 

“And get away. Get you safe. And I-“ He sniffled, looking away for a moment “I felt bad, after, seeing you helping Gwil.” 

“...why?” Rami asked gently, taking Angels hands in his smaller own. Grip tight, a comforting presence. 

“Because I remembered we would’ve lost both Gwilym and Joe, and- and seeing you with Gwil- Helping him- reminded me that... I’m not the good friend you think I am” Angel collapsed onto his knees, gripping Rami’s hands up at the crown of his head as he kept his body casted to the dirt and twigs that laid before them. 

Rami stayed silent for a moment, before pulling his hands out of Angels’ and hugging him close, Angel wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace as he buried his head into Rami’s chest from his knelt position. He broke, sobbing loud, back and wings quivering from the cry’s. Rami held him close through it all, tearing up himself at sounds Angel let out. 

Angel lifted his head once they started to calm down, his face all flushed, hair tussled as he pulled Rami’s hands so they rested onto his cheeks. 

“You have to promise me,” Angel whispered out “That you won’t do that if it’s me. Don’t risk your life for me. Understand?” 

Rami didn’t even need the think before he shook his head defiantly. Angel reared up again, kissing his teeth as he looked away, then back.

“Kid, Ram’s. Don’t. You deserve a long and happy life-“ 

“And so do you.” Rami said back, pushing his face closer into Angels’ “I’m not just going to leave you for dead, in any circumstance. Like you wouldn’t for me. So- so shut up about this ‘bad friend’, ‘worthless’ bullshit, because you’ve saved my life too many times for me not to be in debt to do it back” Angel let out a watery laugh at Rami’s persistence, and Rami smiled wetly back, before they both hugged again, tight and close. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. 

A peaceful moment before the storm. 

A bang was heard behind them, and Rami turned to see Logan, bullet hole in chest, blood trickling down onto his shirt slowly, as people around them screamed, more gunshots going off as they started running with no destination. 

Rami looked around frantically, breathing harsh and quick. Angel’s eyes stayed trained on Logan, who fell off the boulder face forward, landing straight onto his chest in the dirt and twigs that lay before them. Rami felt a hand rip at his arm, and his legs went on autopilot as he moved quick past the lifeless body of Logan Howlett. 

His legs, like the last run, moved on their own accord. Like the last run, Angel gripped his arm tight, Joe and Gwilym up ahead as more screams, more guns exploding their spitfire echoed to Rami’s ears. A high pitched buzz of adrenaline, of down right fear, rushed through his ears, to his brain, to his body as his legs went numb to the burning sensation going down them. It was stop, or die. And Angel wouldn’t let him die, so there was no stopping. 

Rami’s breath came out in rushed stages as he felt his body grow tired through the buzz. The adrenaline couldn’t wear off. If it did, he would die. 

“Rami! Keep going!” Angel yelled next to him, before letting out a cry in anguish, and falling straight onto the floor, effectively taking Rami down along with him as his hand didn’t let go, only gripped harder. 

Rami fell to his side, and looked behind them. There, coming straight for them with equipment and guns, were those same troop of men Rami had killed - 4B51956, 1C19662, 6A92650, 3A15206 - all charging right at them. Rami screamed, and turned to Angel, two gunshots straight into the joints were his wings met his spine. Rami pushed his hand off of him, crawled up to his knees, and placed his hands on the wounds quick. Concentrated, concentrated, con- 

A harsh, gloved hand gripped the back of his curly hair, wretching his neck back so far it cracked gently with a loud pop, and Rami kisses his teeth in pain, feeling a sharp poke into his pulse point before the hand let go, and the last thing Rami saw before he fell straight onto the floor like a limp rag doll, was the men doing the exact same thing to Ben, who yelled and screamed and kicked before they both went out at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo cliffhanger- 
> 
> I hope ur enjoying this!! Please tell me what u thought about this in the comments lmao


	5. what if by the time i realise it’s far too behind to see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amount of positive feedback I’ve been getting is making me so happy!! 
> 
> I hope u all enjoy this chapter too!! Pls keep commenting, it’s keeping me happy lmao

The first thing he noticed when Rami came too was the pinching leather wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and waist. Rami dared opening his eyes, the bright red behind his lids being proof enough that there was a light being shone onto his face right at that very moment. 

Rami pulled at the restraints, the sounds of people talking over him flooding to his ears soon enough. There were lots of different people, women and men, all with different accents and tones: all talking in the same language. Science. 

Calculations, mathematical and scientific words flew past him. Big words his smaller, drugged up body couldn’t handle understanding. He pulled at the restraints again. Again and again, probably marking himself. It was okay, they would heal quick. Which- wait no- 

“Extraordinary,” A man sneered into his ear, and Rami violently flinched away from the sound “The first healing mutant to be in my care. Hey!” Rami’s flinched again at the yell. And ‘care’? yeah, this guy already sounded like a c- “Would you move this light? He’s a kid for god sakes, you’ll scare him” The redness went away from behind his closed eyelids and he dared opening his eyes just a tiny bit. He took in the eight of all of the different people, all wearing the same laboratory coats and some holding cliche clipboards, before he turned to the direction the man- an almost balding, ugly man, also in the white evil coat- looked over him with a smile filled with predatory awe. Rami snruched his nose in threat and pulled more on the restraints. 

The man rushed closer to him, gently placing icy cold, bony hands around his wrists “I wouldn’t do that, you’ll only use up your energy” 

Rami stopped, but not because the guy was right. He would use all of his fucking energy if he wanted. Because he suddenly came to a realisation. 

Where was Angel? 

“Oh, I bet your wondering what we did to your friend? Don’t you worry, a useless mutant is going back where he belongs once he gets the proper... treatment, so to speak” The guy gestured his hand in a flick, as if the thought of Angel was a mere absent spark of the brain. A useless question only needed to be answered once, or not answered at all. 

“Treatment?” Rami’s voice was hoarse, gravelly from disuse. He heaved his breaths for a moment, every possible outcome of what ‘treatment’ Angel could be receiving at the moment flushing through his head, before he took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. Although his brain kept screaming, he had to play dumb... otherwise-

“Oh yes, he came in here in a bit of a predicament. Down at medical bay they will probably pull the bullets out, perform another procedure I’m sure your too young to understand, and then send him back where he started.” The man answered, and either he was an amazing actor/liar and understood Rami’s plan from the get go, or he was foolish enough to believe Rami was acting so blind to the situation at hand. He really hoped it was the latter... otherwise-

“Started?” Rami didn’t bother getting offended. He needed to find Angel, and get the hell out of this place... otherwise-

“At the cages, dear,” The man smiled down at Rami. Mock-kindness. Brainwashing. He was a c- “We know all about his times there” The man looked up and made a hand movement to the people surrounding them, who started to untie Rami’s leather bounds around his ankles, wrists and waist.

Rami internally grinned, he was trying to gain his trust through lies? Two could play at brainwashing. 

“The medical,” Rami started, “How good are they down there?” Rami made his tone sound as if he was curious, which, maybe he was, just so he could have the glory of finding out that his mutation was better than trained professional doctors. Which, it was, he has saved a person from dying whilst on the run from the people who have now captured him. 

“Good enough, child,” The man put out a hand for Rami to take, which he did, and was helped into a sitting position. Rami realised he was wearing an old, dirty hospital gown, and felt a pang of every emotion possible over his jumper. His favourite jumper, probably gone forever. Oh, this guy was definitely going to get it coming. Not over his jumper. “Good enough not for you to worry” The man continued, bringing Rami out of his angered state. He couldn’t, shouldn’t, punch the guy now, he was in no position too. 

“Not as good as me” Rami mumbled, looking up to meet the mans eyes, who grinned an evil grin, before masking it back to his mock-kindness one. Prick. Stupid idiot dumb prick. A sixteen year old was fooling you, man, your days are numbered!

“Your right.. say, why don’t we go see your friend down at the medical centre? Take a quick trip down there to go see how they are going along with him, hm?” The man said with a smile (fake) and a hand out for Rami to take. 

Rami swallowed the bile rushing down his throat, and nodded once, taking it and hopping off of the cold, metal table he had been strapped too. The man led him out of the room, and down a hall. Like Charles on his first day at the mansion, but Rami felt far from safe this time. 

The hallway was a stark white, an evil medical feeling washing over him as he took the first few steps. A hospital of death. 

They rounded a few corners, turned a few times, before they came to their destination. The guy opened the door with a swipe of a keypad and card (Rami took note), to be taken into a dimly lit room with a window implated on the other wall in front of them. There, through the window, laid Angel, laying face first, wings tied uncomfortably tight with leather bearings that gripped at the feathers and pinched at the skin. Angels face was turned to face towards him, flushed cheeks, tears streaming down his face, yet his face held an empty canvas, unseeing. A painted picture without meaning. Rami’s heart clenched at the sight, and he rushed to the window, placing his hands on it eagerly. In the back of his head, he knew it was a one-way, but he hoped, truly hoped, that he could help. 

The man, now being dubbed ‘The Prick’, placed what was supposed to be seen as reassuring hands over his shoulders, but Rami failed to see the reassuring part in any of this situation. The Prick had his Angel in this situation, he didn’t get to act like the good guy. Not with him Angel in so much pain. 

“I’ll help” Rami blurted, his brain reeling with disgust at the very thought of helping this sickos, but that would be the only way to get Angel back. Help Angel, Angel wakes up, Angel attacks them, they get the fuck out. 

Although Rami had no idea how to get out, where they were, or how much high tech this guy had in the first place. Rami wasn’t even sure if The Prick was the ‘leader’ of this sick project, if that’s what it was, maybe that did call it what it was: mutant hell. 

“I’ll- I’ll help, but I want to go in there” Rami offered, clearing his throat as if he that would help get the stuttering out of his chest. 

The Prick grinned, and he ranted on about how how ‘excited’ he was to have ‘such a young mutant working’ with him. But Rami was sure it was bullshit, The Prick had child labour law problems written all over him. 

Rami blanked him out, turning back to Angel, hoping he couldn’t hear Rami, or if he could, that he would understand his plan. The man broke Rami out of his prays with harsh hands slapped onto his shoulders, turning him around to face him, his face shoved straight into his own. 

“Your going to do great, kid, I know it. We will achieve so much together, I can see it all now” He grinned, panting excitedly. Rami swallowed bile, and smiled back. Play the part, play the part, play the part- “Great. Let’s go see your friend.” The man pushed Rami back, coming to stand next to him and forcefully link arms together. Rami fought the urge to pull away, but oh was it so strong. Fight or flight, his brain chose flight. 

The man led him through a door just next to the window, pushing it open and it gave a small noise in protest. Angels ears pricked, as did his wings with a slight flinch, and he strained his eyes to look up. Rami locked eyes, before looking away, gritting his teeth and fighting stinging tears that pricked he backs of his eyes in their fight to escape.

The man unlinked their arms, walking off to go and order his workers to report their evil deeds’ success. Rami rushed to Angels’ side, taking his strangled hand into his own, squeezing tight. Angel tried to speak, his voice box squeaking in determination, but he strained himself so too much and gave up with a frustrated noise rumbled from the back of his throat. 

Rami tried to soothe him gently, less they draw attention to them. He hushed Angel with a small hand gesture, palm flapping downwards in a silent conversation of ‘Please he quiet’. Angel took the hint, and stopped straining his body as much, but his tight hold on Rami’s hand didn’t lessen. Rami gently smiled, tears winning the battle to fall gracefully down his flushed cheeks, and he pulled his hand away from Angels own, and glanced up towards the adults with small movements towards the buckles. 

At the confirmation of sight that they weren’t looking, Rami delved into rushing the buckles open, starting with the wrist, then moving to the wing closest to him. He glanced up again: not looking, so he rushed down to get Angels ankle, who started to slowly lift himself into a sitting position with the held of his free elbow, whilst Rami got onto the last few buckles on his Wing and wrist. 

The man, just behind Rami, yelled to his workers, flapping his hands around frantically as said workers were so preoccupied with their boss yelling at them, that they didn’t notice Rami holding Angel up around his waist as he leaned heavily on the smaller and hobbled out of the room.

The door clicked shut behind him, and they got out of the window-room, and as soon as they were in the hallway, Angel flopped onto the wall ungracefully, Rami quickly wiping his eyes before kneeling in front of his friend, palms searching for places to heal. 

“Rams..” Angel groaned out, flexing his wrists in circles as he heaved out shaky breaths. Rami looked up at Angel, who gave him a small smile, hand gently resting on his cheek “Thank you” 

Rami nodded once, before placing his hand over Angels own, tears spilling as he nodded again, more vigorously. Angel gently shushed him, pat his cheek, and pulled away, taking his smaller hand and resting it onto his ribs. Rami took the hint and placed his other hand on the spot, healing it quick. He did the other side, then reached over to heal each wing, just in case. Rami could feel himself getting better at the ability, and Rami tried not to overthink it. 

Angel stayed sitting for a while, whilst Rami stood to look down each hall, double checking for cameras in the corners, but none were visible. Strange, Rami thought they would’ve at least thought about cameras, right? Or maybe they were just hidden. 

Angel groaned gently, lifting himself up with the help of his hand supporting himself on the wall, Rami rushing to his side when he stumbled over his own feet. Rami felt a thankful pat onto his shoulder, and he smiled gently, helping Angel stand on his own as they looked down each end of the long, endless hallway. 

“Which way then?” Angel asked hoarsely, and Rami wondered if he should heal his throat just in case. 

“I came down from that side,” Rami pointed towards one end of the hallway “And I don’t know where that way goes” He turned to the other “Sooo...” He shrugged slightly. 

Angel sighed, and nodded curtly “Alright then, lets just go this way for now” Angel pointed towards the second side, and Rami nodded as they started walking down. 

The white walls made the corridor feel longer than it should’ve, but they got towards the end of that specific way soon enough, now dealing with two more mystery corridors. It was like a maze, Rami observed, a deadly evilly hellish maze. 

“So, left or-“ Angel was about to make some bad joke, but the sounds of footsteps owned by people approaching, cut him off with a curt gasp. He grabbed the front of Rami’s hospital gown and pushed him to his chest as he stepped back to push himself up against the wall, wings pinning themselves back on their own accord. Angel slapped a hand over Rami’s mouth so he couldn’t pant so loud, but his heaving breaths just brushed against Angels’ silencing hand instead. Rami could feel Angels fluttering chest up against the back of his head as the footsteps came closer, and closer, and closer until... 

Three men, lab coats and cliche clipboards held in their grip, walked past them, eagerly talking over calculations and scientific terms to notice the escapees just to their side. Too engaged in their diabolical plans to have the sense to turn their heads and see their experiments stuck together like glue and the fear in their eyes as they stepped past them unknowingly. They kept going, until they got out of eyesight of the two mutants, who ran to the other end of the corridors end, peaked around the side to see- 

A door opening to reveal greenlands and natural sunlight. The door closed behind the last of the three, and Rami and Angel looked up at each other with shock in their eyes. A silent conversation of ‘how the fuck did we get away with that?’ 

They stayed looking at each other in surprise for a moment, before Rami piped up “So, left” He said breathlessly. 

Angel nodded, before snorting, breaking out into a contagious grin and laughing slightly, nodding his head excitedly “Yeah, maybe left is the way out” 

Rami couldn’t help but laugh along gently as they rounded the corner and rushed their way to the door, checking behind them every second just to check they weren’t being followed or their cover had been blown. Rami got to the door first, pulling it open with a mighty tug, and stepped outside. 

He embraced the sounds of the birds chirping their happy song, the smell of the freshly cut grass, along with the gentle breeze the wind grazed upon his skin. The door gently clicked behind him again, and he felt the presence of Angel by his side, their arms almost touching as they basked in the feeling. 

Angel decided we was well enough to start flying again, so he placed Rami onto his back, and they took off, just high enough to almost graze through the clouds, but low enough for Angel to be able to observe his way through the trees mighty green tops to look for Joe’s glowing ginger head. They didn’t know where they were, didn’t know if Joe and Gwilym had escaped, didn’t know how far they had been taken from the place they were running, and the search took a few straight days, Angel perching them in a tree to rest each night. 

Rami had had a tree house in his old home. His Papa had made it for him and Sami when they were young, and up until Sami fell sick, they had used to almost everyday it was up. The treehouse had slaved through each season, Summers excruciating heats, Winters harsh claps of blocks of ice, Springs cool showers, and Falls dying leaves landing gracefully on its tops. When Sami fell ill, Rami used it to cry each night, before he had placed his hands on Sami’s cheeks and he was miracled to health, right in front of Mama, Papa and even Jasmine. Rami had grinned so bright, turned his head to his Papa, only to be landed with a slap straight onto his cheek. He had fallen backwards, his back whacking the draws handle, gashing him, and was kicked out of the house with a yell of demon child. Rami remembered running from the police moments later, and at the time he hadn’t put the link together. His own family called the police on him. 

“You okay?” Angel asked from further down the tree branch, so thick it could hold both of them safely. 

Rami shuffled, tucking his arms into his hospital gown, silently paying respects to his jumper, and sniffled gently. 

“Hey,” Angel hushed gently, reaching over to rest his hand on Rami’s covered knee “It’s alright, they won’t find us way up here, we are weeks away from that place for them, and thanks to you no doubt. I don’t know how you convinced that crazy sicko but you got us out as safely as possible, okay? None of it was your fault” Angel reassured, keeping eye contact with Rami the whole time as he gave a reassuring smile. 

Rami nodded slightly, looking away and down at the far drop next to him. He wasn’t afraid of it though, Angel wouldn’t let him fall, and he had been through scarier shit than a high fall, now. 

“It’s not that,” Rami mumbled “But thanks” 

“Anytime,” Angel pat his knee again before leaning back “So what’s got you so upset?”

“My old family,” He said blankly “And- and when I left” 

“Oh,” Angel said awkwardly “Kid I’m sorry-“ 

“Don’t.” Rami shook his head slightly “Don’t be sorry. There was nothing you could’ve done” 

“...Still” Angel shrugged “If it helps, my parents weren’t too happy with these, either” Angel pointed behind him with his thumb, wings shaking gently in reference. 

“Really?” Rami looked up at him and lifted himself so he was sitting more, not just relying on the trunk to keep him up 

“Yeah, Dad say me trying to shave the feathers off once, busted in on me in the bathroom, feathers ‘n’ shit around me, and he just looked so angry” Angel shook his head gently “Fuckers dead now, though” 

“I’m sorry” Rami said quickly, wanting to reassure, but Angel just waved a hand non-caring

“Nah, don’t worry about it, fucker got what he deserved” Angel grinned slightly, and Rami gave a small chuckle, before looking up at the other branches. 

“Do you...” Rami started before trailing off, getting lost in thought. 

Angel quirked an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue “Do I?” 

“Do you ever think,” Rami looked back down at Angel “What the fuck are we doing?” He phrased it as if he was asking. 

Angel sighed, and shook his head, looking away for a second before turning back “I don’t know. If I did, I would answer, but I don’t know. I don’t know where we are, how exactly we got here, where everyone else is, but I do know something” Angel gestured Rami closer, and he gently stood up and made his careful way to sit right in front of Angel, who took his hands into his own with a small smile “We’ve got each other, just like we started this mess” 

Rami sniffled and flung himself into Angels chest, arms wrapped tight around his back as he weeped quietly into his shoulder. Angels arms found his own body and he squeezed Rami tight, rocking them as safely as he could on the branch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a slower chapter, but things will pick up soon I promise lmao 
> 
> Pls keep reading and tell me ur feedback!!


	6. soon i hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are coming to the end soon :,( but hey, early chapter today lmao 
> 
> I don’t want this to end- it was so much fun to write tbh 
> 
> I hope u enjoy this chapter!! It’s... something, lmao-

They set of flying again in the morning, Angel taking it a bit slower as they started to starve. They had been pushing the need to consume for the last few days, but it was gnawing at both of their insides to eat at least something soon. Otherwise... 

Rami tried to bite back the whine as his stomachs protested with a sharp stab to his side, wrapping his arm around his middle to ease the fight, the other occupied with holding onto the back of Angel’s shirt, which was near tatters still from the ‘hospital’. Rami couldn’t her Angels own stomachs grumbles, but he knew he felt the pain too. They hadn’t eaten since they saw Joe, who had made them all apples and bananas, something quick to just eat whilst walking, moments before Logan- 

“Logan?” Angel whispered loudly from below Rami, who snapped his head towards the blond. Angel was looking down at the ground, and Rami felt them slowly dip to a steady landing 

“What-“ Rami gasped, gripping Angels’ shirt tight “Your- Angel What-“ He couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, because he was exhausted and starving and thirsty and down their, looking up at them with a bloody shirt, claws out, a heaving clean-of-bullets chest standing it clear as day as Angel landed them just in front of the man, helping Rami off of his back and to stand next to him. 

They stared at each other for a moment, a long silent beat of recognition, before Rami went running, almost falling in a trip over a few misplaced twigs and stones, landing straight into Logan’s arms, who pulled him close, wailing out as he held Rami feet-above-ground, dangling around his neck as he hugged him just as close. Angel stayed behind for a moment more, before the feeling of his arms and wings wrapping around the both of them tickled the back of Rami’s neck. 

They were a mess of snot and sobs, Logan falling onto his knees and taking the others down with him as they embraced the other tight. Logan pulled away first, glancing between Angel’s and Rami’s face eagerly, a small smile gracing his lips as he coughed out a laugh, Rami laughing, giddy, straight back, and Angel let out a booming watery laugh between them. 

“Your.. here” Rami smiled gently, gripping the mans once-white tank into his frail, shaking hands. Logan nodded gently, and looked between the two of them. 

“Wheres everyone else?” He asked, directing his question to Angel. 

Angel sighed and shook his head, smiling falling “We got separated from them during the run, we got ambushed when you-“ 

“Don’t say it” Rami practically whimpered out, and Logan gave him a soft squeeze in comfort. 

“Yeah, that.. I got hit, and then we got sent to a ‘hospital’-“ 

“A shit one, didn’t even had cameras in the hallways” Rami shook his head gently.

Angel pointed to Rami “That too, but we got out and we’ve been trying to catch up for a few days now” 

Rami nodded gently, “And we are starving” He feel the need to explain. 

“That I can understand” Logan grumbled “There’s a highroad down there, a sign said so” 

Angel nodded, pulling away from the embrace, Rami following but he stayed close to Logan’s side. Angel started walking ahead, throwing over his shoulder “We’ve got no time to lose, we better go quick” 

Logan and Rami followed behind, Rami staring up at Logan’s chest the whole time. Although his shirt had the holes to prove the bullets, and the blood trickled stains, the skin underneath was shown to be untouched. 

Logan glanced down at Rami and quirked his brow teasingly “Your parents ever tell you not to stare?” 

Rami grinned gently and shrugged “Fuck ‘em,” He grinned cheekily “You heal too?” 

“You teach him that shit, Worthington?” Logan chuckled and yelled over to the blond, who flipped the older without turning back. He barked a laugh, and turned back to Rami. 

“Yeah, I heal, stealing your thunder?” Logan joked, but Rami shook his head nonetheless. 

“No, I’m happy,” He smiled, sincerely “That your not...” 

“Dead” Logan said for him, looking away as they neared the sound of rushing cars. 

“Yeah.. that” Rami shivered gently, and felt his shoulder get squeezed gently by a bigger hand. 

“Maybe you and your old sign was right, Wolverine” Angel smiled gently, pushing a few tree branches back to reveal the sight of a less-than-busy road. Rami grinned, and rushed to look closer, ducking under the branches in his way and watching as a car rushed past, the passengers not sparing another glance at Rami. Maybe they were lost too. He tried not to laugh at the thought, because that was just rude. 

“I’m sad you doubted me and my old sign” Logan joked at Angels side behind Rami, who turned to grin at the two bickering happily. 

Angel huffed a laugh before coming to stand next to Rami, watching as a car rounded the corner and was about to drive past them. Angel nudged Rami’s shoulder with a cheeky grin “Watch this,” Angel said before rushing to the cars side once to grew closer to them, chasing it with waving arms “Hey! Hey man you gotta come help us, c’mon man, guy to guy, help-“ The car picked up speed and practically zoomed off at the sight of Angel and his flapping arms, oh and probably the massive wings stuck to his back fluttering along also. 

Rami helped back his snickers whilst Logan burst out into booming deep laughter, hand over his stomach as he threw his body backwards slightly. Rami also let his giggles out, but did try his hardest not to let them escape anymore when Angel turned back to them, sulking towards Rami. 

“Alright, you try, old man” Angel grumbled as he took Rami physically under his wing, crossing his arms in annoyance. Logan only grinned, and waited a moment until another car came along. 

Logan waved his hand with an award winning smile, and, surprisingly, the owner pulled over, opening the window to reveal a lady with the most horrified look on her face. She glanced between Rami and Angel, then back to Logan. 

“Hiya,” Logan grinned, leaning his body onto the car “Me and my... brothers, were wondering if you could lend us a ride?” 

They tried five different times before they struck gold. Or, well, not really. A car came along with one of those attachments to the end, and in that cargo were horses, which had escaped just feat away from the three. They had glanced between each of them, and then went running to help save the day before one of them got hit or something crazy. 

“Whoa whoa!” Logan yelled as a horse went up and kicked it’s front legs at him, who ducked slightly and was helped out of the way by Angels tug at his tank when he ran past. Meanwhile, Rami ran straight to a different horse. Said horse bucked up with a loud yell, but Rami calmed it by slowly placing his hands gently on the horses front, on what her guessed was the horses collarbones and tried to concentrate to calm and heal anything he could. It was harder not know the injury he was looking for when using his ability, apparently, because it took a while longer than what it normally did when he had healed Gwilym or Angel. But nonetheless, The horse calmed down, and even wrapped his bigger head around Rami as if he was hugging him in gratitude. Rami, gently, pushed his arms up, almost wrapping them around the horses neck, but being unable to the whole way around. 

“Fuckin’-A” A man, presumably the owner of the horses, watched with a small smile, standing off to the side as he held onto the reins of the horse he had caught. As the black and white horse hugged Rami, the others calmed down also, and like a telepathic force, they started to form a neat line and made their way back into the enclosure, the black and white spots being the last to be seen as it hadn’t want to leave Rami’s side. The other owner, who had been keeping the doors open whilst the commotion went down, pushed the door closed gently with a click before locking it tight. 

Rami smiled softly as he watched, and grinned at the owners soft clapping as he made his way towards Rami. 

“I’ve gotta say kid, you’ve got some ability there” He smiled, gently taking his ratten, straw hat that had been atop his head and placing it gently onto Rami’s own, who grinned and took it off almost immediately. 

“Thanks,” He said as he placed it straight back onto the mans head, where it belonged “I’ve never done that before” 

“Well kid,” The man said with a chuckle “You’ve got skill” He winked, and Rami winked back, making the man chuckle. 

They were interrupted by Logan and Angel catching up to them, Logan shaking hands with the man, whilst the other owner came and shook his hand too. 

Angel didn’t turn his attention too the two though, focusing on Rami “How’d you do that? You got ‘horse-language’ as an ability too?” 

Rami snorted and shook his head “That wasn’t me, yeah I helped it but the whole, line thing, that wasn’t me” 

“Hm,” Angel looked him over in an observing check “You sure?” 

Rami entry punched him in the shoulder “Fuck off” He chuckled out, Angel pushing him gently on the arm. 

“No you-“ Angel went to go push him again, but- 

“I’m Logan, And these are my brothers-“ Logan turned to the two of them, saw their positions and coughed awkwardly “We are-uhm.. adopted- that’s R-..Roger, and that’s... Greg” Logan pointed at Rami and Angel respectively with their new fake names. Great, Roger and Greg. 

“Oh, how sweet” The lady, the second owner, smiled between the two of them, who stood normally next to each other now, not looking as if they were going to start fighting in the middle of the road. 

“Yeah, that’s us” Angel grinned, nudging Rami gently in the arm for him to save him out of the awkward situation. 

Rami nodded with a convincing grin, wrapping an arm to link it into Angels, who allowed him too “Like my brother said, that is us! I hope your horses are all alright,” Nice, changing the subject, bring it away from them and their fucked up adoption story “What made the door open, anyways?” 

“Some drunk drove past, hit the back, drive off laughing,” The lady complained with a roll of her eyes “Fucking drunk twat” She mumbled under her breath with a shake of her head. 

“If it weren’t for you, we would’ve lost all of these beauts!” The man piped up with a smile “And in repayment, I wanna treat you three to a hot meal, hows that sound?” 

Rami and Angel grinned so brightly at the thought of an actual meal, that Logan didn’t have time to agree for them. The two owners laughed, and beckoned them into their car, and once they were all in, they drove away. 

Rami hadn’t been in a car with what could resemble a happy family in literally years, and it felt refreshing to go back to that. Although the back seats were a tight fit with Angels protruding wings flapping into his face, along with Logan’s legs digging into his own every few seconds when the man tried to stretch out his longer legs in the little space he had. Whilst Rami sat in the centre of the three seats, knees up to his chest in their awkward position resting atop that odd raised flooring of the car that was always in the centre. Rami was sure it had some purpose, but at the moment he really couldn’t care. It was annoying and in his way. 

“So, where were you lot headed?” The man, who was driving in the front seat, looked back at the three through the mirror at the top of the car. 

The three glanced between each other for a beat, before rushing to answer. 

“A hotel nearby”  
“Just- around the place”  
“The sea!” 

Both Logan and Angel looked at Rami with a look of bemused on their faces. Rami shrugged slightly, and Angel turned back to the people in the front, who were giving them odd looks. 

“Uhm.. it’s,” Angel covered badly “A hotel.. called the sea.. and it’s.. around the.. place?” 

Logan nodded slightly and spluttered, nudging Rami gently to copy him “Yeah.. that’s where we are going” 

“Good cover, Logan” Angel sneered over Rami’s still nodding head. 

Logan bared his teeth back at him “Thanks, Greg” 

Angels wings gave a flutter in disgust, and Rami slapped a hand over both of their knees, making them wince in more of a shock than it actually hurting. Rami looked back up at the people, and grinned innocently as the others glared at him. 

“...Kids these days” The man turned to his wife with a confused smile on his face, and let out less-than-pleased chuckles at her. 

“Yeah.. kids” She nodded slightly, also giving a fake grin. 

Logan sighed as if to say ‘we are so shit at this’ and rami couldn’t help but agree. 

Their house was lovely, filled to the brim with happy photos of family outings and pictures on the walls to show friends, and even a few wedding photos hung up with their own little area on the wall. It was a house well lived in: A home. 

They had been given dinner, which both Rami and Angel scoffed down before thy could say prayers, making Logan whack them both under the table to make them look up at him with their mashed potatoes fall out of their mouth. 

After dinner, the water stopped running, so Logan went with the man to fix it, Rami and Angel checking out their temporary room for the night, but not before changing into the spare clothes the lady had provided them, too big on both of them, but it was better than a hospital gown and thin, cut shirt, so they didn’t dare complain. 

Now, after laying out a mattress on the floor for Logan, taking the bed for themselves, they lay next to each other, gazing up at the un-moving ceiling fan in a comfortable silence. 

“Y’know,” Angel perked up, and Rami turned to look at him “We went to a place like this once” 

“Really?” Rami said quietly, turning to rest on his side, hand pillowed under his cheek as he curled his legs towards his body. 

Angel nodded beside him, ankles crossed at the end of the bed and his arms resting under his head, pillowed also. 

“Yeah, dad took us for a few days, some job thing, or whatever,” Angel shrugged slightly “I was quite small at the time, so I don’t remember much, but I do remember the chicken coop” Angel snorted, and Rami perked up. 

“Chickens? Did they lay eggs?” He asked excitedly, and Angel looked at him as he nodded with a smug smile. 

“Yeah, little me didn’t realise you can’t eat them in the shell still, My mom had to pry it out of my hands” Angel snorted again, and Rami gasped with a smile. 

“You ate a raw egg?” He laughed out, arm going to wrap around his waist to stop the pain “Or, tried too?” 

“I was an idiot kid, what can I say,” Angel shrugged again, but burst out into laughter at the memory “Oh god, mom was chasing me for ages, poor woman” 

“What..” Rami’s laughter died down “What happened to her? Did she... pass.. too, like your dad?” 

Angel nodded, his laughter stopping also “Yeah, same incident,” He shook his head gently “But that’s the past, their gone now and I couldn’t do anything about it then, and still can’t now.” Angel turned to gently smile at Rami, reaching over to ruffle his hair fondly “But now I’ve got you, kid,” Angel grinned, tucking himself under the covers, Rami following suit soon after “And I always wanted a little brother” 

Rami grinned brightly at that, Angel winking cheekily as Rami took in the words. They looked between the other, before bursting out into fits of giggles, excited, giddy giggles. 

But, the moment was broken when a deafening crack came from downstairs, so loud to echoed all the way through their closed door. They shot up, ears ringing with white silence, muffled screams and more bangs coming from below, heavy footsteps, big clunky boots, making their way into the house, banging on the floorboards at each step unnecessarily. Rami shot his head to Angel, who grabbed his shirt and practically dragged him over to the side of the bed, both kneeling down, and Angel gave him a mighty push towards the bed. Rami got the silent message, and climbed under, as fast as he could go, in an army crawl into the centre of the underside. 

Angel stayed up above, crawling slowly onto the bed and grabbing something out of a draw. He got off the bed, making the dip that he provided spring back into place above Rami, and his feet padded towards the doorway, staying closely pushed up against the wall where the door swung open, a pair of tight fitted, blood splattered, heavy boots revealing with the hallway lights help. Angel closed the door quick, and his feet disappeared upwards, tackling the boot owner in an array of grunts, and yells. Angel yelled back violently, and the sound of something sharp piercing skin echoed too Rami’s ears. He slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his wails, and watched as the person fell to the ground in front of him, facing away. Angels hand reached under and he yanked Rami out from under the bed and up onto his shaking feet. Rami tried to turn to get a look at the attacker, but Angel pulled him so rough he stumbled over himself, hitting the door as he kept running down the hall, pulling them out of the room and towards the steps. 

Angel went down first, keeping his arm reached behind him to hold onto Rami, who kept up with him at his rear. He could he fast if needed be. 

They jumped the last step, Angel glancing between the front and back door, before winging it to the front, unlocking it one handed and wrenching it open. They ran down the porch, and into the truck, Angel pulling open the passenger side and all but pushing Rami inside, who caught his feet under him as he sat. The door slammed shut, Angel rushing to the other side, and getting into the drivers. He pulled some wires out, barehanded, and hotwired the car to start, whilst Rami next to him panting, hand over quivering chest as he looked at the dead body of the woman inside the house, front door still open to reveal her. Bullet straight in the head, a clean shot, along with... scratches, deeply cut scratches all over her face, mangling it almost beyond recognition. 

“What..” Rami panted “Logan, we need-“ Rami turned to look at Angel as he started to pull the car away from the parking and he drove as fast as he could down the gravelly path. 

“Don’t.” Angel shook his head, heaving also as he gripping the steering wheel tight. 

“But Logan’s down at the water-“ Rami insisted, but Angel snapped his head towards him, spitting out as he yelled so loud, Rami’s ears popped. 

“Logan fucking did that!” Angel heaved out, glancing back at the road “Logan killed those fucking people, okay? He killed that woman, and he was going to come and get us!” 

Rami was shocked stilled for a moment, looking towards the empty gravel road they drove too fast on, but his eyes were unseeing, he didn’t see the gravel path, he saw those scratches, those recognisable, one of a kind, scratches littered all over that woman’s face- and the boots. Those trademark boots Logan (Logan.) wore. Past tense. Because he was- no. No, Logan couldn’t die. He healed. So that meant- 

“He’s alive.” Rami breathed out, turning to Angel “A few stabs won’t kill him completely. You saw the bullet, he lived from that. He’s.. he’s alive, in there-“ Rami trailed off, heaving panicked breathes as he looked down at his shaking hands. He was alive, and out to get them. Logan, the Logan that called him ‘kid’ and the Logan that they had gotten into a group hug with once they realised he was alive, the Logan that helped them get too the bunker, the Logan that saved them from the ambush at the mansion weeks back now. That Logan- 

Was right in front of them, hands out as he stood in the middle of the road, slowing the car to a halt in front of him. He looked confused, placing his hands on the bonnet of the car, glancing between them. 

“Angel..” Rami practically whimpered out in a small whisper, and Angel turned to him, shock littered on his fear, tears welling in his eyes, then turning back to Logan, who made his way around the car to stop in front of the drivers window. 

“You alright?” He called from behind the window, Rami and Angel staring at him, waiting, patiently waiting for him too... attack? Kill? 

Logan’s face fell, taking in the two’s own “What? Did something happen, Jeeze Warren what’s with the blood-“ 

“You-“ Angel started with a yell, but the sound of bigger, badder, meaner cars coming towards them had all three of them looking back. Jet black cars were coming there way, and Angel let out a string of swears as he messed with the cars joystick, trying to get it into the right position so he could fuck off out of there as fast as possible. 

“You know them?” Logan asked quick, stepping away from the car to get a better look at the cars rushing towards them. 

“Do you?!” Angel bit back, still messing with the stick unsuccessfully “Fuck!” 

“Oh shit-“ Logan moved further down the car to rip open the locked back doors, throwing himself into the car before closing it with his foot and grabbing the stain himself, putting it into the right mode for Angel “Go!” 

Angel took off without another word, Rami staring at Logan with a heaving chest. No blood on his hands, the new fresh tank unstained, and although he had boots, they weren’t painted with blood, just dirt and mud from the trecking for days on end. 

“Rami..” Logan mumbled gravelly, Rami looking up to see him staring straight back at him. Rami waited a beat, silent except for his heavy breathing and quivering chest, before turning back to Angel. 

“That wasn’t him” He said quietly, watching as Angel grit his teeth and took a sharp turn, Logan behind them falling down and off the backseat with a yell, Rami gripping the sides to not follow Logan’s fall. 

Angel glared over at Rami before turning back to the road, if anything driving faster. 

“Angel,” Rami persisted, but got no response “Angel it wasn’t him, it could’n’v been! Angel!” Still no response. So, Rami sighed, turning back to look at Logan once more, who was getting up to sit once again. 

“Ben!” Rami yelled hoarsely, his voice crackling under the force. Angel- Ben, snapped his head towards him, Logan looking at the younger also, both with shock and rage on their faces. 

“...alright,” Angel nodded slightly “We’ll talk after we get the fuck away from these guys” 

They got onto the main road soon enough, shaking the black cars off minutes later by causes a few car accidents. It was now getting light again, the sun emerging from its rest, casting light to show tear tracks on Rami’s face from the last few hours, and the blood still splattered all over his face. 

“So,” Angel turned to Rami, teeth gritted together “Talk.” 

Rami took a deep breath, before, “That wasn’t him- think about it! How could he have gotten all the way from the water pump to the house? How did he change his clothes so fast AND then catch up to us?” Rami yelled, flailing his arms as if he was explaining a timeline, Logan looking between them with confusion on his face. 

“Still, how the fuck do you explain those fucking claw marks? Huh? And the way the guy looked exactly like him, coming to try and fucking kill you and me?! Explain that!” Angel snapped straight back at him, turning to face him quick, but Rami didn’t jump back. He stayed still, eyes squinted in threat. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, what the fuck happened?” Logan yelled behind them, their staring contest breaking to look over at him, Angel having to turn away quickly to keep an eye on the road, less they make a few more accidents. 

“There was...” Rami looked off, shivering at the memory of that poor lady, blood trickling from each gash littered on her body, and- “We got ambushed. And- and they killed.. the lady.. with- cuts. Like your-“ 

“That wasn’t me.” Logan was quick to insist, reaching over to grab Rami’s shoulders, pulling him too face him directly “I’m going to promise you now, that was. Not. Me” Logan insisted with a shake to Rami’s body, knuckles going white in their grip. 

Rami nodded slightly, glancing at Angel, who sighed and nodded also, keeping his eyes still on the road in front of him. 

Logan let go of Rami, who turned to sit properly in his chair again, and a wave of uncomfortable silence ran through the car. The deafening silence continued until they got to a gas station, Logan filling up the tank whilst Angel and Rami went inside to get some food. They didn’t have any money, and if they didn’t get something soon they were surely about to die of starvation, so stealing it was. They weren’t happy with the option, Rami feeling physically ill at the notion, but it was that or a low and painful death, so they took the high roads. 

Rami snuck around to the back, glancing around for security cameras- the fucking gas station had them, and it still baffled him a ‘hospital’ doing something so illegal wouldn’t have the idea to implant them in too- before he turned to the stacked isle, filled to the brim with off-branded cereals such as ‘chocolate circles’ and ‘marshmallow explosion no. 2.5’ which.. that last one didn’t make sense. He glanced between the few others, all with poor names, and grabbed the first two he saw. Anything was better than nothing at this point, and cereal didn’t go off date for a while, right? So, they could live off of cereal for a few days, it was better than starving to death, anyway. 

He walked around to the next isle out of the five crammed together, observing before reaching a hand over to grab the small platter of cupcakes, six in each, two of each holding the same design. Rank stacked them onto his cereal boxes, and went to the next, because fuck everyone else, he deserved w little cupcake after everything that had happened since.. god, what day were they even on now? What week? 

He met Angel in the third isle, both of them having the same idea of what to grab: anything that didn’t need to be cooked or could stay in date for at least a while. They grabbed tinned foods, a loaf of bread, and Angel even grabbed a packet of chips, spoiling himself with them. Rami couldn’t help but smile at that. 

Now came the hard part. Trying to get pat the cashier guy. He already had eyes on Angel and his big white wings stapled onto his back, hands probably itching to call the cops on them. Rami wished Logan had come in with him instead, because although he didn’t believe that Angel wasn’t strong enough to take down one human, he was sure he could in one swipe or snap of his finger, Logan could hide his mutation, which was technically built to fight in the first place. Rami could fight, yeah, but not with his own mutation. He didn’t the exact opposite of that. 

Angel turned to Rami, who looked up at him with wide eyes, begging silently: You’ve got to get us out! 

Angel fumbled for a moment, before snapping his head towards the door when it swung open, revealing Logan going up to the cashier guy and talking to him for a moment. Rami grinned slightly, and he saw from the corner of his eye that Angels’ cheek perked up to show he too was smiling. 

They formed a silent plan telepathically.. or, just by pulling odd faces at each other that only the other could read whilst Logan kept his distractions up behind them. They turned, Rami ducking under Angel’s wings too appear by his side moments later, cereal and cakes gripped to his stomach as they just snuck their way around Logan, the man...

Somehow not seeing them as they snuck straight out and ran to the car as fast as possible, Rami hopping into the back and throwing the foods into the other seat next to him, Angel throwing his owner canned and packaged foods into the makeshift pile of crap food. It was horrible, and probably only give them a few days of no starvation, but it was food and they had it. 

Logan came out not to long after, a few cigars gripped into his hand as he got into the passengers side of the car, looking over to watch as Rami opened the cupcake platter’s plastic wrappings with a small smile. 

“You sharin’ them?” Logan said with a grin, and Rami turned to look at him with a bright smile, turning back to take a cupcake out and passing it too the oldest, who took it with a small smile. Another cupcake appeared in between the blond and the brunette at the front of the car, and Angel took it with gentle appreciation, smiling at Rami, who was half stuffing his own cupcake into his own mouth ravenously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH 
> 
> What did u thiiink? Please tell me in the comments! What’s gonna happen next? Was that Logan? Where are they going now? Where tf are they- 
> 
> Comment if u liked it or not also lmao, I love seeing ur reactions to these-


	7. or as soon as i’m old enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit almost the last chapter- 
> 
> I’ll get sappy in the last chapters notes de 
> 
> But as always, a big thanks to those supporting and reading this fic, it means so much more than I can say

They drove for a while, the two adults switching between driving and never staying in one place for too long, less they get tracked. They stole anything they could grab and store easily in the truck, and ended up, somehow, in a few days, in Oklahoma. They had drove through the busy streets, Angel trying to frantically cover the wings the best he could. Logan has pulled the laces out of his shoes to pin them back, with Angels consent obviously, and the blond had tried to smile and explain that it didn’t hurt whenever Rami asked with concern. It did hurt, Rami could tell, and he was itching to help as soon as possible. 

They found themselves at a casino-hotel, Which Rami had looked around with curious eyes as they rushed to get to the elevator and up to their room, trying their hardest to keep low and not draw attention too the stained specks of blood on each of their clothes. Fights had broken out at least a few times during the drive, and Rami fixed them all up as soon as they all calmed down, but he was not a dry cleaner, and so the blood stained them all. 

“Don’t- don’t look at that” Logan rushed out as he everted Rami’s eyes from the people snorting lines of coke on the table pressed up against the corner. Rami only slapped his hand away, glaring at him with annoyance and a scrunched up nose to show his distaste. 

“I know what drugs are, I know what their doing” He snapped back, still following after Angel, who took the lead in desperation too get the digging laces out of his wings. Rami couldn’t blame him. 

“Alright, just trying to keep your innocence” Logan grinned slightly, Rami punching him in the lower ribs with a glare. 

“Would you two hurry?” Angel looked over his shoulder, his back quivering in pain, making Rami wince slightly with a shake to his head, Logan kissing his teeth and nodding slightly, pushing Rami gently on the shoulder to push him along, which only gained him another glare of annoyance. Logan just grinned back, teeth and all. 

They were close to the elevator, before Rami felt his body be pushed harshly to the side, his ankle almost twisting awkwardly, but Logan, the fucker who pushed him, caught the back of his jumper, and all but dragged him into a shop. Rami furrowed his eyebrows up at the man, who was smiling slightly as they entered the shop, dashed past people giving them not one second glance, before making it to a smaller section of the shopping area. 

“Logan?” Rami said as he was set down by the man, who started to go through clothes racks of different coloured jumpers in different sizes. 

“Mm?” Logan didn’t even bother to throw it over his shoulder, just get rifling through the jumpers. 

“What about Angel?” Rami glanced back through the window leading to show Angel, looking behind him in confusion and fear. Rami lifted his arms up and waved frantically, now getting a few off looks from people walking past. He caught Angels eye, and he hobbled towards them quickly. 

“He’s- right there” Logan said, looking up to get a face full of Angels own, glaring as he nagged the draping side of Rami’s tattered jumper. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Angel practically spat out, Rami feeling rather in the middle of the situation. Literally. 

“We need new clothes” Logan shrugged, smirking over at Rami, who couldn’t help but grin, just slightly. Logan reached over slowly, gently putting a hanger up to Rami’s front. Angel turned to him, seeing the nice new red jumper that complimented Rami’s skin tone so well, and couldn’t help but sigh 

“Alright yeah, we need new clothes” Angel rolled his eyes, but sent a fond look to Rami, who grinned happily towards the two. 

They came out looking, and feeling, like models. Rami had gotten a new jumper, and jeans, these ones with much bigger pockets, Angel had snagged a few baggies t-shirts and hoodies that would give enough room for him to push his wings under, if they fouled down, and Logan has gone all out to buy himself a literal suit, no tie though, which both Angel and Rami had been disappointed at, but he still looked ‘snazzy’ as Angel had put it with a grin, and Logan almost broke out into a fight with him at that very moment.

Rami was unsure how they stole the clothes this time, but they did, and now they were in their hotel room, which was probably the best room Rami had had the luxury of staying in since never. When he was with his ‘real’ family, they hadn’t gone in fancy holiday trips together, couldn’t afford them. But now, although they still couldn’t afford them, Rami found himself looking out the window of one of the fanciest hotels he had ever been in, Logan in the shower and Angel trying to work the mini fridge without paying for it. 

“Fucking-“ Rami ducked at the smashing sound behind him, Angel coming from the mini hallway with a heaving chest. When Rami looked to see what he had thrown up against the wall, he saw the busted open mini fridge, canned drinks and plastic wrapped food spilling out in an array of mess. Logan yelled something incoherent over the showers steady stream, and Angel and Rami both burst into laughter, kneeling down to grab whatever they wanted, scoffing it down in a matter of seconds. 

When Logan came back out of the shower, he didn’t bother asking about the smashed wall or fridge, just grabbed and bear and necked it down happily, leaving the two to their own devices until they set off again the next morning. 

Said morning came quicker than Rami wanted. Logan was packing all that he felt they would need on the long drive to find the others, whilst Angel said fake goodbyes to the walls, the bed, and even debated on taking a pillow. 

Rami sat off on the floor, out of the way, looking over the busy streets out in front of him. It was a shame they had to leave, the night had been so fun there, but Rami knew it was that or.. well.. he didn’t want to know.

The busy streets below were filled with cars, stuck in traffic, beeping so loudly in annoyance and road rage that Rami found it almost sadistically funny. Next to those angry drivers walked, or stumbled, hungover, dazed people. Rami I feared that they were from the party down below them at the casino. Rami found their condition less fun. Drugs and alcohol, Rami was taught, was a big no-no. A sim, if you will. And although Rami had literally killed before, he couldn’t let himself stoop to the level of drinking so much alcohol that he wouldn’t have been able to stand the next day. That- 

“Why are you thinking about alcohol?” A find voice sounded from Rami’s side, far away but right in his head. Rami snapped to the voice and saw- 

Charles, grinning slightly, sat in his wheelchair by the tv. He wasn’t really there, Rami guessed, the mutant using his mind abilities too good use. Rami couldn’t help but grin and stand quick, rushing over to the older to grab his hand happily, Charles placing his other own over Rami’s. His eyes crinkled in a find smile, and Rami couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of the man. He had missed him, missed them all, more than he had realised. He had spent longer now on the run than at the mansion. 

“It’s safe now,” Charles said happily “You can come home” Rami sobbed happily at that, gripping the elders hand right 

“Th-thank you,” He sniffled wetly with a laugh “But- but we can’t come back, not yet, the people-“ 

“Are gone.” Charles grinned, reaching over to wipe Rami’s tears ago from his tired eyes “Your friends did a number on them, it’s alright now” 

Rami gasped, almost choking on his tears as he rushed to speak “Where are they? Are they at the mansion again? Are they- safe?” He chokes up on himself slightly, Charles letting him get it all out, smile not falling at all of the wet hiccups and dry coughs. 

He nodded, gently patting his cheek with the hand still resting there “Of course they are safe, my child. They are heading back now, as are the other students. I’m sure they will be excited to see you and Warren back” 

Rami nodded happily with a grin, wiping his tears away as his curls shook and Charles chuckled gently. 

“I wanna go back, I want to see them” Rami grinned, wiping his tears away one last time before Charles nodded, closed his eyes and. 

Rami opened his own, laying sprawled onto the floor, arms and legs tingling with the sensation. He fell had fallen again when Charles came, but that was alright. Rami shot up, Angel walking past and into the bathroom, but Rami gripped him around the waist, giggling excitedly. Angel looked at him confused, and Rami whispered into his ear for a moment, before he pulled away with a grin, Angel looked oh so happy. 

And when Logan checked in to see them and sent them an odd look at their cheerful dispositions, they couldn’t help but laugh at the shock and joy on Logan’s own face when they told him the news. 

They rushed to leave the hotel, Angel still holding the pillow tucked under his arm as they literally ran to the new car Logan had somehow paid for before Angel and Rami had awoken that morning. Rami threw himself into the backseat, Logan and Angel making a more respectful way into the drivers and passengers side. Logan hit the gas, and they were off. 

Charles checked in a few times with Rami, every few days, telling them where to go, if any shortcuts were nearby, and always not to worry. They would be home soon. 

A week into the drive back did Logan apologise. Angel was driving now, giving Logan himself some time to rest. But he took his free time to spout his apology, full heartedly and strong. Angel and Rami had looked shocked, before they all said their own apologies. Rami apologised for attacking Logan, Angel apologised for ‘old business’ with Logan, and Logan apologised for ‘everything’. 

And hey, if anyone saw their break down into sobs in one big group hug in the backseats, the car parked for the rest of the night as they all eventually passed out due to exhaustion, they wouldn’t have known. 

A another week in and Rami was allowed to drive the car. ‘Only for a little bit’ and ‘Only if Logan or I are in the front with you’, which, yeah, like Rami was going to agree too. One morning, when they were all asleep, Rami woke up early to snag the keys, and he started to drive. It was exciting, doing something illegal that wouldn’t get himself or others killed in the process, it was fun. Oh, and hearing the panic in Logan and Angels’ yell when he almost drove on the wrong side of the roads was the best part. 

Charles checked in again the following day, and he had hoped Charles wouldn’t reprimand him for the act, he only got a fake pair of keys thrown at him, making Rami awake from his passing out with soft giggles, half scaring Angel and Logan again. 

Then, on the last week, did it all go wrong. Week four of driving, Charles having just told Rami, who told the other adults, that everyone else was already arriving back at the school, which included Joe and Gwilym, and Angel perked up at the mention of their two other brothers. Rami really did miss them, missed Joe’s funny looks, and Gwilym’s kind aura around him. He missed them both so much, that when he was so caught up in thinking about them, he didn’t notice the car smashing straight into their own, until it was too late, and he was hit so hard in the head he passed out like a light switch. 

Darkness surrounded him, until he was no longer aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that just because last chapter ended happily this one would too? Nah man, I’m not that nice- 
> 
> Dun dun duunnn, cliffhanger :) 
> 
> Tell me ur opinions below, as always lmao, did ya like it? Do u hate me because of the cliffhanger (pls don’t we have one more chapter left ://)? 
> 
> Hope ur all well btw, and stay safe!! See u tomorrow with the last chapter 
> 
> (not me crying over that)


	8. old enough to understand, old enough to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this is it 
> 
> Imma get sappy afterwards 
> 
> Please enjoy the Last chapter of Alphabet Soup :,(

Pain. Hot sharp and stinging from his chest to ribs to stomachs to waist. A thin line of agony slashed against him. Arms pinned to his side, legs pinned as straight and board, neck bound tight with leather around, he couldn’t move. Didn’t dare. He opened his eyes, and shone through the bright surgical lights, blinding him for longer than temporarily. Where was he? Where were Logan and Angel? Did they- 

The man. The evil, no cameras in the halls, stupid, idiotic, evil man curled into his blurred vision, his face misty at the edges, smudged at the corners, eyes fucked from the hit. 

The man grinned, blurry, and he felt a hand over his bound wrists, gripping too tight over the leather that held him down. He was speaking, but he didn’t hear anything over his own screams. 

More people came in later - Hours? Days? Time didn’t make sense. It didn’t exist it seemed - too perform their tricks on him again. He felt the pull at his stomach again, and he gagged, until he was sick over himself, choking on it, unable to breathe, suffocated by his own doing. Nobody moved to help, until a slap of hands echoed to Rami’s ears, and a suction was felt on his tongue, and he could breathe again. The pain resumed on his stomach though, and he was almost sick again. 

The man came in every few - days? Months? - moments, always offering to get him out, to stop the pain and agony of the surgeries, in his words. For a deed. 

A but, an if, a silent plea to work with him, to help ‘tame’ the mutant kind. Rami had felt sick again, and had forced his head to turn to spit out his bile onto the mans face. It was worth the slaps and cuts he got in return to see that smug face coated with his own sick. Evil twat deserved it. 

But after a while, Rami stopped believing himself. Maybe it would be easier to join the nam, stop the torture and - what? 

Turn against Angel? Against Logan? God forbid Joe or Gwilym. Or even Charles. He couldn’t, but he was near desperate for it all to stop. For the pain to stop, just for a few moments, a few beats. Some piece and quiet. Maybe even a stretch would’ve been nice, and stand up from the leather bounds. A moment to walk, to feel, to love again. He would’ve done anything - Anything. - to gain it. 

But not turn against Angel. He couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Shouldn’t. 

That was the saying, wasn’t it? Or was it wouldn’t, shouldn’t, couldn’t? Where had he heard that one before, anyway? His Mama? No, she only said the typical ‘You’ll never become anything if you mill around doing nothing all day, Rami!’, which, when he thought about it, went all fuzzy. Memories crackled against the edges sometimes, unable to pain the once clear picture on the filled canvas. Now, the canvas was hazy, and had a wobbly stand: he got annoyed when he couldn’t figure the memories out clear enough. 

He stopped trying to remember after a while. 

No he didn’t, he didn’t dare forget Angel’s face. 

He remembered the trees, sitting in them, with Angel, who had big wings, that draped around you when they wanted. 

He couldn’t forget Angel. 

He was starting to forget Angel. 

Who? 

Days for longer, the concept of time completely erased from his brain. He guesses that nighttime meant when the people would leave, finally, and put their sharp objects down and leave Rami there for the next days operation. 

The man stopped trying to convince him to join his side when Rami just stared blankly, too tired to scream anymore. It hurt, but he let no sound out. He wondered if he ever had a voice, before the pain.

There was a before the pain, right? 

There was a big commotion one night (Night because nobody was operating on him), loud bangs and screams. He wondered if they had taken someone else in, if it was someone else’s turn to be operated on. And although he should’ve been happy they would be leaving him alone, he couldn’t help but fear for the new person. He wouldn’t wish this upon anyone else, no matter how evil or different they may be. 

But the door slammed open, and people yelled a name - his name - as the shackles were unlooped and he was lifted towards someone broad chest, more screams echoing down the hall. He wondered who this was, what all of this was. He pulled away, his body stiff, so he took his time, and when he looked up to finally catch a glimpse of the man holding him, everything came flooding back. 

“Angel” 

“Yeah, kid?” Angel sat next to him. They were on the roof of the mansion, sharing a few apple slices. It had been a year since the ambush, today, and nobody really knew what to do. Did they celebrate their safety? Lock themselves in their rooms to cry their hearts out to those they lost? Self destruct and get angry at the situation itself? What did you do after such a big trauma in your life had almost officially passed? Everyone asked questions like it, and nobody knew the answer. 

Earlier that day, at lunch, all Gwilym, Joe, Angel and Rami did was hug. They sat at their normal table, rebuilt after the ambush an exact year back, and embraced the other in their hold. Closely tightened together, never to leave each other’s side again. They cried, sobbed and wailed until their throats hurt, until the started laughing, giggling at their own foolishness, and nobody soared them a second glance. They had each other now, there was no reason to cry. They were together again. 

Some days weren’t so easy. Some days consisted of Rami refusing to leave his room for a while, silent from the other side of the door, only allowing Angel or Logan to come in. Logan stayed most of the time during those days, hugging the boy close or taking his punches when he needed too. The older had seen many traumas, and was old enough to know how to handle them easier. Rami was younger, barely seventeen now, and didn’t know how to cope. Logan had once walked in on Rami observing the scar crafted by his own body right down his chest to waist. One jagged line showing the true horrors he was inflicted upon. They had cut open his middle, showing ribs and heart and every other organ in the way, and was messed with like some toy for the cruel fuckers too play with and put down when they got bored. The worse part being, he couldn’t die. His abilities so strong he lived through it all, feeling every poke and pull at his insides with no way to stop it. Logan had sat on the bed, and let Rami observe his new body. There was no point trying to pull him away from the mirror, Logan let him look and only when he started to break down did the older intervene. Rami had passed out, exhausted, in Logan’s arms that night. 

Angel wanted to be there, but he had his own confusing feelings to get through, and Rami understood that. He wasn’t angry Angel wasn’t there during the worst days, he was just happy he was still there. Sometimes Angel would knock of Rami’s door, just to see him, a picture reminded that Rami was there and still alive and he had saved him. Angel had token down at his doorstep too many times to count, but Rami just pulled him inside and hugged him close until he calmed. There was no rushing their recovery. 

“I love you” Rami mumbled out, looking over at him with a wet smile, hand still holding his apple slices. 

Angel smiled back too, and stood, Rami standing also and grabbing Angels’ hand for support when he almost slipped. He curled up right to Angels side, and he curled a wing over him, tilting his head to rest atop Rami’s own. 

“I love you too” 

And as they stared out into the sunset, they knew they were safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck. 
> 
> That ending tho- 
> 
> I’m so overwhelmed it’s over atm-
> 
> This work has meant so much to me. The joy I felt whilst writing it, coming up with ideas for each chapter and bits, filling in the details as I went along, I’ve never felt as connected to writing any of my works before. Ever. This work has meant so much to me, and it was honestly a lovely way to start the year. Yes, I did spend my first day of 2021 writing this, no ofc I don’t regret it. This fic has been keeping me going, it was something that didn’t let me get burnt out from the whole situation happening around us tbh-
> 
> You all, those who read, those who commented, kudos, the one irl friend I have who knows about this fic, u all kept me going with it. I get excited seeing the comments, the kudos, all of that, it makes me so happy to see someone likes what I’m doing, and those who did comment during this fic, u have helped so much more than u probably thought- 
> 
> Now about the fic itself and not me being sappy- 
> 
> THAT ENDING- maybe I was tearing up writing it, maybe I wasn’t (I was-) 
> 
> All of the happy moments, the sad moments, the action filled moments, were all so fun to write and explore! This fic allowed me to be creative, and I can’t see myself leaving it, I’m sure there will be more shots of this fic 
> 
> Or maybe another fic entirely that’s maybe being set up soon that will possibly follow after this story? Who knows-
> 
> Lastly, though, a big THANK YOU to all of those who read this being published and those reading after it has been published lmao 
> 
> Okay, I’ll let u go now lmao, thank u all for sticking around tho! Stay safe!! :))

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi again- 
> 
> YOU READ IT!!! What did u think? Comment ur thoughts, any questions u may have, if u liked it or not, anything!! 
> 
> I rlly hope u enjoyed it- this fic is something I hold close to my heart, the characters and the plot rlly do mean so much too me in ways I can’t understand lmao (Yes I’ve written the whole thing-) 
> 
> But anyways, I hope u enjoyed!! Please kudos if u did, seeing them makes me so happyyy :3c
> 
> Stay safe!! :)))


End file.
